


Kinesthetic Learning

by tess_genor



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Food Porn, Multi, Prodigal Son Kink Meme, School Shootings, Sex Education, Shopping, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: When Malcolm finally comes out to the Arroyo's and explains his fear of being an inexperienced sexual partner they offer to to show him the ropes on how to please anyone.For the kink meme prompt: Malcolm spent all of high school focused on his studies, not that anyone wanted to date him anyway. Even throughout college Malcolm stayed away from the dating scene, he only had quantico on his mind. Now in his 20’s Malcolm is still a virgin and he doesn’t want to let down any future partners, so he asks or Gil and Jackie offer to help him out. Gotta start somewhere, right?
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Jackie Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright/Jackie Arroyo/Gil Arroyo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> CW for mentions of school shootings and some weird food porn near the end. Enjoy!

There were certain things that Malcolm felt were of expected of him as a junior in college. People always asked him what his plans were for after graduation, whether that was more schooling, getting a job, or maybe even settling down. Most of the questions he did have answers to; he knew wanted Quantico, but settling down? Malcolm never even had a real relationship, let alone one that he saw ending in marriage. In high school, all the other kids avoided Malcolm. All of those jokes about dads threatening their child’s significant other felt too real. Even throughout college Malcolm stayed away from the dating scene. He was scared. Malcolm saw the kids in high school getting into relationships and doing _things_ he didn’t have the ability to do. Once he got to college he felt so far behind his peers. Malcolm just told whoever asked that he didn’t have the time to dedicate to another person, his schedule was jam packed with classes, school work, working out, and traveling to visit his dad on most weekends. Which is why Malcolm was so thankful for whenever he could allow himself a few days of rest on longer breaks.

This spring break Malcolm goes home. He doesn’t have any friends to travel the world with, so he just goes home like he normally does. Jessica had begged him to let her take him to the Hamptons, but he complained it was too cold for any beach activities. Besides, Malcolm honestly wants nothing more than to spend his one week off doing nothing. He wants to lock himself in his bedroom and catch up on sleep.

After three days of doing nothing Malcolm becomes restless. He can only stand being home for so long. Malcolm decides that he should reach out to Gil and Jackie, he hadn’t seen them since winter break and he misses the warmth of their home. He feels bad that it’s such short notice, he knows Gil likes a heads up when Malcolm is home from school, that way he can try to take off from work. Malcolm hesitates, maybe it’s best if he doesn’t reach out, but the Arroyo’s would be so hurt if they found out he was home and didn’t see them. Malcolm decides to call anyway.

Malcolm picks up the phone and hums along with the touch tones, he’s had Gil’s house number memorized for years now. Malcolm starts running through what he can possibly say and the numerous outcomes of each statement. What if Gil and Jackie had already made plans and he can’t visit them? He doesn’t want to deal with the disappointment of not being able to see Gil and Jackie on his break. Malcolm struggles with how to explain himself. He plans his words strategically, figuring out the best way to apologize for the late notice and what’s most likely to get them to invite him over. He winds up settling on a small white lie, saying that he didn’t plan to come home for this break so he didn’t have the time to give Gil and Jackie a heads up. It’s been true for previous breaks, giving the small lie some weight.

He knows that the two of them see him as a son, but Malcolm always saw them more as friends than parental figures. Malcolm’s own two parents were less than shining examples of the greatness of parenthood and all Malcolm wants is a friend, not another person bossing him around because they feel like they could. Malcolm counts the number of times the phone rings, starting from six and counting backwards to see how long it takes for someone to answer. On the second ring the line picks up.

”Malcolm!” Jackie’s voice is warm.

”Jackie, hi. I, um, I wanted to tell you that I came home for break last minute.” All of the words Malcolm had planned escape him.

”I know you’re home, silly. Caller ID remember? You helped me and Gil set it up.” She laughs through the phone and Malcolm pulls the receiver from his ear. Jackie’s laugh was always so full, but when transmitted through the phone it crackled loudly. “When do you go back?”

”Sunday afternoon, classes start up again Monday.” At the mention of school Malcolm’s spirits drop.

”Well don’t you sound so excited.” Jackie could always read Malcolm’s moods. “No worries, sweetie. Gil was able to get Friday off. If you wanted you could spend Thursday into Friday with us? I don’t want to keep you from your family. If I’m dying to see you I can only imagine how your mother feels.”

”I would’ve called sooner if I knew I was going to come home.” Malcolm still wants to cover all his bases.

”You’re funny, kid.” Malcolm could picture Jackie rolling her eyes. “Jessie gave us your academic calendar, Gil takes off for as many of your breaks as possible.” Jackie pauses. “Now don’t you go feeling bad on me! I know that mind of yours all too well. Gil loves having a reason to not go in.” Jackie laughs again and Malcolm leaves the headpiece by his ear. A little pain would help him feel better. “It’s a win-win situation. If you’re home we get to see you and if you’re not then I get to boss Gil around and make him finish all these home projects he starts.” Jackie is giving Malcolm a way out and he’s thankful.

”What has him sucked in this month?” Malcolm remembers Gil trying to fix the handrail on the basement stairs over break. Jackie ended up fixing it herself. She said Gil took too long and that he sucked at color matching the paint. Malcolm and Gil agreed.

”Believe it or not, barbequing. He started watching those barbeque and smoking shows on the food channel and he’s lost his mind. He knows a guy from the 79th, a few of the civilians there are selling steel drums converted into smokers. He’s _very_ eager to get his hands on one.”

”Is it possible I’ll get to try some of this barbeque Thursday night?” Malcolm asks with an edge to his voice.

”That depends on if you’re joining us?” Jackie shoots right back at him. She wants Malcolm to say yes and Malcolm knows this. Jackie and Gil have had long talks with Malcolm about what he means to them. They tell Malcolm how he is always welcomed at their house. _This is your house too_ , they would always tell him. Jackie wants to hear Malcolm feel comfortable enough with her to invite himself over.

”I guess I’ll be seeing you on Thursday then.” Malcolm concedes. He’s certain he can feel Jackie beaming through the phone.

”If you want to come in the morning you can help Gil start the smoker. I know he’ll love the extra set of hands.” Jackie puts an emphasis on the word love. Malcolm can’t help but to blush.

”How does a little before eight sound?”

”That should be fine, sweetie. Gil heads off soon after then, so that should give him enough time to show you how it all works and then,” Jackie stops mid sentence for added dramatic effect, “I get to keep you all to myself for the rest of the day. Until Mister Grumpy comes home that is.” Jackie laughs and Malcolm joins her this time.

”Good because you’re the one I really wanted to see. I can’t _stand_ Mister Grumpy Pants.” It’s a lie and they both know it. Malcolm loves Gil and Jackie equally. “May I ask what we will be doing on Thursday?”

”No you may not.” Jackie’s voice is light. Her grin audible. She exudes so much warmth. “Alright now go work things out with Jessie. Tell her we’ll send you back with some food so she doesn’t feel left out.”

”Ha ha, Jackie. I will.” Malcolm knows Jessica wouldn’t mind. She likes that the Arroyo’s can give him some sense of normalcy.

”And give Ainsley a hug and a kiss for me! God bless that girl, she got so big.” Jackie’s sweet tone has a hint of sadness to it. Her and Gil never talk about it, but Malcolm knows they aren’t able to have kids of their own.

”She’ll be sixteen soon. She’s planning a huge party.” Malcolm rolls his eyes. How Ainsley was able to make so many friends he’ll never know.

”We already got the invitation! We wouldn’t miss it for the world. But enough about that, we’ll have all the time on Thursday to catch up. Go sort things out with your mom, I need to run some errands so I gotta go. I’ll see you on Thursday. Mwah, love you.”

”Yeah see you Thursday. Love you too. Bye!”

Malcolm puts the handset back on the switch hook and smiles down at the phone. He hasn’t felt this happy in a few months. He was genuinely looking forward to spending time with Gil and Jackie. In fact, Malcolm was so excited he could cry. He opens the door to his room and yells out to his mother that he was going over to the Arroyo’s for Thursday and Friday. Malcolm doesn't even bother waiting for a response, he starts packing his overnight bag immediately.

\-------------------

Malcolm sits in the backseat, his leg bouncing with anticipation. Adolpho has been driving Malcolm to the Arroyo’s for as long as he’s been going to visit them. If Malcolm closes his eyes he could tell exactly how far along he was based on the turns and bumps of the roads.

”We’ve arrived.” Adolpho calls from the front of the car.

”Thanks so much!” Malcolm turns to open the car door and sees Gil and Jackie waiting for him on the stoop. Malcolm swings the car door open and hoists the bag strap over his shoulder. He absent mindedly nudges the door shut and runs over to where Gil and Jackie are waiting for him with open arms.

”Hey there, sweetie!” The mild spring sun gives a soft golden glow to Jackie’s tan skin. Her dark hair reflects the sunrays. She’s in her signature outfit: a cashmere sweater over a pastel collared shirt and jeans. Jackie throws her arms around him and crushes him in a hug. Jackie’s hair and sweater cover his face, she smells of the same lilac perfume she’s worn every year that Malcolm has known her. It’s always a comfort to Malcolm that no matter how long he’s been away from Jackie that she stays the same. The consistency is nice.

When Jackie finally lets Malcolm go, he extends his hand to give Gil a handshake. As a detective, Gil doesn’t have to wear his uniform to work anymore. Instead he settles on his usual turtleneck, with slacks and a matching sports jacket. Gil looks at him in disbelief, grabbing Malcolm’s wrist and bringing him into a hug.

”Get out of here with that shit.” Gil’s breath blows past Malcolm’s ear. Malcolm squeezes Gil tighter and giggles when Gil mockingly groans.

”Jackie! Help! He’s smothering me!” Gil laughs heartily. Gripping Malcolm by the shoulders, Gil holds him an arms length away. “Let me really look at you, kid. I haven’t seen you in a few months and you look like you grew years. I don’t know if I can call you kid anymore.”

”Oh he’ll always be kid to me.” Jackie pinches Malcolm’s cheek. She places a hand on Gil’s arm, signaling him that it’s time to let go of Malcolm. “You boys better get a move on if you want enough time to get the smoker going and get to work.” She adds the last part looking directly at Gil. He nods and steps inside the house.

”Malcolm, if you would follow me. Have to stop in the kitchen to show you the ribs, they’ve been marinating overnight in this killer coffee and chili rub and a sweet sauce.” Gil rambles on. Malcolm looks over to Jackie who just rolls her eyes and grins at the man she loves. Gil shuts the fridge and catches Jackie gesturing that he’s crazy. Gil just sticks his tongue out at her in response. “Do you see this woman?” Gil drops his head to press a kiss to Jackie’s cheek. Malcom thought he would be used to the affection the two of them constantly show, but seeing it always makes a small part of him sad. His parents were never huge on physical affection when they were together and well, once the arrest happened he never saw his mother hug or even kiss someone else.

”She’s the most beautiful woman in the world.” Gil gives Jackie one last peck before heading through the back room to the small garden out back.

”You better go follow him, sweetie. I refuse to learn anything about that contraption, so if anything goes wrong it’s on you.” Jackie says while pushing Malcolm towards the garden. Malcolm laughs, like Jackie wouldn’t be able to figure out what was wrong with the smoker if she tried.

”Okay so there’s this method for cooking ribs called the 3-2-1. It’s genius, falls off the bone every time. Basically all you gotta do is heavily smoke the ribs for three hours. Low heat, high smoke. Then you wrap them in tin foil and put them back in the smoker for two hours. Lastly, take the rest of the marinade in the bag and cover the ribs, close the tank, and let them smoke for another hour. There you have the three, two, one from the name. Altogether that's six hours and I probably won’t be back until around six so don’t worry about starting them until around noon.” Gil looks at his watch and curses under his breath.

”Shit, I’m gonna be late if I don't head out now.” Gil places his hand around the back of Malcolm’s neck and kisses the top of his head. “I laid out the charcoal and hickory chips at the base of the smoker, just dump ‘em in and light her up. It’s foolproof.” With that Gil runs through the house, stopping to kiss his wife one last time before heading out the door.

”He’s something else, isn’t he?” Jackie asks. Malcolm isn’t sure the question was meant for him until Jackie turns to him expectantly.

”It’s good to see that he has a hobby that won’t rope off a room of the house.” Malcolm smirks at Jackie and she laughs in response.

Jackie loops her arm through Malcolm’s and they walk arm in arm back to the house. They stand there for a bit in the kitchen, just enjoying each others’ presence. Suddenly Jackie’s arm is gone and she’s looking at Malcolm with the most mischievous grin. Jackie slides her hand into her back pocket and produces a credit card.

”I _know_ you have information on your sister’s party and there’s no way I’m going to pass up this opportunity for an inside scoop. So you and I are going shopping and I get to use the card.” Jackie chuckles and places the card back in her pocket. “But first, let’s get you settled. Go drop your stuff off in your room and I’ll make you a slice of french toast.” Malcolm goes to give Jackie a smile, but she’s already rummaging through the fridge.

As Malcolm walks down the hallway to his bedroom he smiles to himself. The Arroyo’s let him camp out in their guest room. After a year or so of Malcolm joining them for weekends and holidays they started calling it Malcolm’s room. Back in 2003 they renovated and allowed Malcolm to decorate the room as he saw fit; with Jackie guiding him to make sure he didn’t pick anything that would embarrass him in the next few years. He had a home here. Malcolm takes the clothes from his bag and places them in drawers. Next he grabs his toiletries and heads into the hallway to place those in the bathroom. He can hear Jackie singing to herself over the sizzle of the bread in the pan. Exiting the bathroom, Malcolm joins Jackie in the kitchen. She already has the plate of french toast ready and a glass of orange juice set out for him.

”Okay, so spill. What color is Ainsley’s dress and what color is Jessie wearing?” Jackie folds her arms and leans over the table, resting her head on the side to look up at Malcolm.

”I’m technically not allowed to give that information out.” Malcolm says staring down Jackie.

”Oh, you’re real funny.” Jackie pushes up off the table and swipes the maple syrup before Malcolm can grab it. “I want a color scheme or you’ll be eating dry french toast.”

”Ainsley is in like a teal. Or maybe it’s turquoise? I wasn’t paying attention that closely.” Malcolm sighs and tries to remember what his mother said she was wearing. “I’m pretty sure mother is in green.”

”Malcolm, you are an angel! It’s decided then, Gil and I will be in pink. It goes well with both teal and green. Plus, I won’t be stepping on any toes by being in the same color.” Jackie makes a kissy face at Malcolm and places the syrup down in front of him. “Now eat up. We have to be back in four hours so that you can start on the monstrosity that my husband is calling a smoker.”

\--------------------

Going to the mall with Jackie was one of Malcolm’s favorite things to do. He may joke around with her that he “hates” being lugged around, but any time he was able to spend with her, see how normal families would interact, he’d take her up on.

”Let’s go get my dress first, that way we have something to match Gil’s tie to.” Jackie throws over her shoulder, already leaving Malcolm behind her. Jackie was a go getter. She knew what she wanted and nothing would stop her from getting it. In this case, “it” was the perfect dress for a high society birthday party.

Jackie instructs Malcolm on what she’s looking for in a dress: knee length, not strapless, and a muted pink tone. It was just enough information for Malcolm to have to think about what would look good on her. The two split up and search different sides of the store. By the time they meet in the back of the store Jackie has a ton of options to try from.

Malcolm carries all the gowns for Jackie while the employee unlocks the dressing room for her. Jackie holds the door open and gestures for Malcolm to go inside and place the dresses on the hooks. She kisses him on the cheek as he walks back out and he can’t help but blush.

”Don’t go too far, sweetie. I want your opinion on the dresses!” Jackie calls.

”I wouldn’t dream of leaving your side!” Malcolm calls back.

It’s quiet for a few minutes. From the small gap between the floor and the door Malcolm can see Jackie’s shadow moving around the small room. The door opens up and Jackie peeks her head around the doorframe.

”Malcolm, sweetie, would you mind zipping up my dress? I don’t want it to catch on fabric.”

Malcolm freezes. Jackie wants him to go into the dressing room with her and zip up her dress? Usually Jessica takes Ainsley dress shopping with her, Malcolm has practically no experience in this field.

”What?” Malcolm’s voice cracks.

”I need your help. Come over here please.” Malcolm never knew Jackie to need anyone’s help.

Malcolm knocks on the dressing door and Jackie pulls him in. The clothes she came in with are piled on a small stool with her shoes tucked neatly underneath. A few dresses that Malcolm had pulled are already separated from the group.

”You didn’t like what I picked?” Malcolm doesn’t know why he’s so desperate for Jackie's approval.

”They’re pretty dresses. I’m just not sure they were age appropriate for me. I’m flattered you thought I could pull them off though.” Jackie watches Malcolm carefully. He knows she’s watching his every move.

In the dressing room Malcolm feels especially small. The door closed behind him. The artificial lighting coming from behind the mirror. Jackie. It’s all too much for him to take in.

Jackie is still looking at Malcolm. Not moving. In the mirror’s reflection Malcolm can see where the zipper on the dress is open and tries to look away from the expanse of her exposed back. Malcolm forces himself to meet Jackie’s eyes, but she gives nothing away. He looks down at his hands and pulls them from his pockets. Malcolm can feel his heart beat in his chest. He hears his harsh breathing and wonders if Jackie can hear it too.

Concern covers Jackie’s face. “Malcom, are you okay?” She’s worried that he’s having a panic attack. It’s enough to snap Malcolm back to Jackie and the task at hand.

”Yeah, sorry. Let me get that zipper for you.” Malcolm looks past Jackie and watches her turn in the mirror. She meets his eyes through the reflection and smiles at him.

”If I didn’t know any better I’d say I was making you nervous.” Jackie chooses her words carefully. She knows Malcolm will only respond with information he’s comfortable giving out.

”I just don’t want to catch the fabric. The dress is expensive.” The lie rolls off Malcolm’s tongue easily. Malcolm reaches for the zipper, but Jackie flings around to face him, the zipper out of reach.

”Now I know for a fact your mother has dresses worth triple this one. Why are you lying to me, sweetie?” Jackie is sad. She thought she had a better relationship with Malcolm than this.

”Uh, Jackie, I’m just not- I’ve never…” Malcolm fidgets with his hands, picking at his fingernails. There’s no tremor which is good news. “This feels _intimate_.”

”I mean usually Gil zips up my dresses when I can’t, but that’s just because he’s the only other person around. Like you right now.” Malcolm still refuses to look at Jackie and the pieces finally click in her mind. “You mean to tell me a pretty boy like you has never zipped a girl’s dress up before? There has to have been a girlfriend at some point.” Malcolm knows Jackie means well. He’s always been private with his romantic life and she just wants to be involved.

”No, no girlfriends for me.” Malcolm winces at how quickly he says that. Jackie just nods and tries again.

”Boyfriends then? Any significant others I should be aware of?” Her face is neutral. Jackie has always been so accepting, Malcolm knows he can trust her. Malcolm finally speaks.

”Nope, no boyfriends either. It’s always been just me.” Malcolm refuses to look at Jackie. The truth is something that embaresses him.

”Well, there’s no harm in that. Less chances for heartbreak.” Jackie always knew what to say to move a conversation along. Malcolm was visibly uncomfortable and more than grateful to not have to talk about it anymore. Jackie turns to face the mirror once more and slides her hair over her shoulder. Malcolm pinches the fabric together at the top and slides the zipper up with ease.

”I’ll head out to give you some privacy.” Malcolm goes to grab the door, but Jackie’s finger’s on his wrist stops him.

”Just wait one moment? I’m still going to need you to unzip the dress.” Jackie places her hands on her hips and shifts from side to side. She watches herself in the mirror. Twisting this way and that to see how the dress looks from every angle and how it swings when she moves.

The dress is more whimsical than Jackie’s normal style. The high neckline has a keyhole cinched by string, giving the dress a grecian vibe. The fabric ends about mid calf and when Jackie moves quickly it billows out behind her. It’s a pale pink and contrasts nicely with Jackie’s dark features.

”I’m going with this one. Good pick, sweetie.” Jackie plants herself in front of Malcolm once more and he unzips her dress without being asked.

”Could you grab the other dresses on your way out? Just place them on the rack and wait for me at the register, I’ll just be a moment.” Jackie is already starting to slip the dress off her shoulders when Malcolm exits the small space. As soon as he’s free of the room, Malcolm releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Jackie pays for the dress and Malcolm offers to carry the garment bag. Jackie presses a soft kiss to his cheek and thanks him. They pass along the stores and comment on the window displays. It feels nice to just be normal. When Malcolm is with Jackie he doesn’t have to worry about keeping up appearances. They find themselves in yet another store, this time to find a tie for Gil to match Jackie’s dress.

Malcolm holds the dress up while Jackie brings ties over a few at a time to see if they go well together. When she finds one that she likes, Jackie drapes it over her wrist. Satisfied with the tie she picked out, Jackie heads back to the display case and starts putting all the other ties back.

”Kid, did you bring your travel cuffs?” Jackie calls over her shoulder, not fully looking at Malcolm.

”Yeah, I did.” Malcolm smiles. Jackie is always looking out for him and knows how violent his night terrors could be.

”Good. But in case you didn’t…” Jackie turns slowly to reveal a tie looped softly around her wrists, binding them together. A small smirk plays on her lips and her eyes have a glint that Malcolm can’t quite place, but makes his stomach flip nonetheless.

”Jackie, we’re in _public_.” Malcolm hopes that his nerves will be played off as an effect of the location and not what he thinks Jackie is implying.

”You’re sweet.” Jackie’s nose scrunches when she smiles.

Jackie shrugs out of the makeshift cuffs and flattens the tie back to its normal shape. The two of them head to register to pay. The cashier tells them to have a nice day but Malcolm doesn’t hear him. All Malcolm can think about is Jackie’s hands looping and unlooping the tie, her hands pulling her hair over her shoulder. Malcolm shakes his head, trying to clear the thoughts, but they won’t leave him be. He doesn’t want to think of Jackie like this, he’s certain she only sees him as the broken boy she took into her home all those years ago.

The ride back home is silent, but not uncomfortable. Jackie doesn’t press Malcolm any further on their conversation in the dressing room, but that doesn’t mean Malcolm wasn’t still thinking about it. He didn’t really have anyone to talk to. His mother constantly pushing him to find some other socialite to fall for and Ainsley just didn’t have the same issues as him. He had no friends at school and no significant other to talk to, but that was the whole issue wasn’t it?

\--------------------

As soon as Jackie unlocks the front door Malcolm rushes in and immediately runs into the backyard to start the steel drum smoker. Jackie rolls her eyes and shrugs, laughing to herself as no one is there to witness her little show.

She opens the fridge door and pulls out the empanadas that she had saved for Malcolm and herself. She hears him come back inside and tells him to set the table for the two of them.

The conversation over lunch flows easily, but doesn’t stray any deeper than pleasantries. Malcolm asks Jackie about work and she asks him about classes. Malcolm compliments Jackie’s cooking and she shares her recipe as though Malcolm hasn’t made empanadas with her dozens of times. It isn’t their warmest conversation, Malcolm can feel Jackie holding back questions and he’s sure that he doesn’t seem like the most open of books right now either.

Jackie stands to clear her plate and grabs Malcolm’s along with hers. Malcolm knows this routine by heart. Jackie will rinse the plates and hand them off to him. Malcolm places the dishes in the dishwasher in the very specific way that Jackie likes. Then they’ll go and sit in the living room while the cycle runs and put everything away once it’s over.

”Malcolm, sweetie, don’t forget you have to start those ribs. Gil is counting on you.” Jackie nods towards the fridge and Malcolm smiles and laughs. It was pretty often that Gil’s new hobbies affected other people, but Malcolm loved that it gave him something to share with Gil.

By the time Malcolm had finished outside, Jackie was already in the living room with two glasses of lemonade. She was laying on the couch with her feet curled under her, leaving just enough room for Malcolm to sit at the other side. Usually Jackie is browsing through the movie channels, but today she’s patiently waiting for Malcolm to join her.

Malcolm takes his time toeing off his shoes and positioning himself comfortably on the sofa. He can already tell that Jackie wants to continue the conversation from the dressing room. Malcolm’s palms go sweaty and he’s thankful for the glass of lemonade to give him something to do.

”Malcolm, I wantg to apologize for making you uncomfortable this afternoon.” Remorse evident on Jackie’s face.

”Hey, Jackie, no. It’s okay. You didn’t.” Malcolm tries his best to comfort her. He can’t tell her that he wasn’t uncomfortable with her, but with himself.

”No, it’s not okay. I was asking you questions and making jokes that didn’t sit well with you and I should’ve stopped, but I didn’t and I am sorry. I never want to do anything to push you away or take away something good that you have.” Jackie reaches her arm out to grab Malcolm’s hand but hesitates, she doesn’t want to push his boundaries. Malcolm bridges the distance between the two of them and smiles for good measure. Jackie’s hands are warm and she gives him a light squeeze.

”Jackie, you really don’t need to apologize. I promise you that you weren’t overstepping.” Malcolm drops her hand and pulls his hair away from his face. Malcolm twists to face Jackie and gives her a sad smile.

”I wasn’t uncomfortable, I was sad.” Malcolm takes a steading breath and prepares to explain to Jackie what the issue is.

”When my dad was arrested, I was young, but not young enough to escape the taunts of my classmates. For all of school I was the weird kid whose dad killed people. No one wanted to be my friend. I was alone for everything. High school was even worse. The teasing stopped but everyone ignored me. Hell, even teachers were terrified of me, like at any moment I would snap and hurt someone.” Malcolm closes his eyes and shakes his head. “You know, one time my high school had a threat of a school shooting and they called me in. Apparently multiple kids had gone to the principle saying that they wouldn’t be surprised if I would walk in and kill everyone I saw because it was _genetic_. I had my backpack searched daily for a month.”

Tears form in Jackie’s eyes. Malcolm had never told anyone about that day.

”So for all of high school I didn’t exist. No one wanted to be my friend, let alone date me. I didn’t go to prom. Jackie, I didn’t do anything but school work. I was invisible. It was awful, I could hear everyone whisper about me. I heard all the rumors, but no one ever said anything to my face. God, I found myself wishing to be bullied. Anything to let me know that my classmates saw me and would interact with me.”

”Well you’re in college now, sweetie. That’s full of new beginnings!” Jackie tries so hard to stay positive. She wants to find some brightness in Malcolm’s life, that’s what she always told him.

”That’s what I thought too. I had changed my name,” Jackie smiles at him. The day he told her that he had changed his name to Bright because of her was one of the happiest days of her life. “I went somewhere where no one else from my school was going. This was supposed to be my chance to find myself and make friends and date someone and I haven’t been able to do that.” Malcolm’s voice wavers, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

”I was so ready for college to be some of the best years of my life. I wanted to date and go out. College was supposed to be different and in a way it is. You see, in high school I was alone because no one wanted to be around me, but now I’m alone in college because _I_ don’t want people to be around me.” Jackie props her head up on her arm. She has no idea where Malcolm is going with his.

”It seems like everyone from high school paired up with someone, dated, kissed, lost their virginity. I’m sure there were people like me who didn’t date anyone, but it felt like such a small portion of the school. In college people were so open about their sex lives and I just feel so underprepared. Jackie, I’ve never even dated anybody. I don’t know the first thing about sex!” Malcolm laughs shortly. “I’m holding myself back. I’m scared that any partner is going to look at me weird because I’m still a virgin, because I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t want to get into a relationship with anyone because I know that I’m just going to feel inferior. I’m just going to let them down and I don’t think I could handle any more degrees of separation between me and my peers.” Malcolm continues after another shaky breath.

”I don’t know why, but the idea of sleeping with someone terrifies me. I don’t want anyone to laugh at me, but I’m not used to doing something and not being good at it the first time around. I don’t want to let my partner down. I have no experience, who is going to want to sleep with someone who has no clue what they’re doing? And the best part? I know I’m totally screwing myself over. If my lack of experience is holding me back there’s only one way to fix that; get experience. It’s a catch 22. I’m nervous to sleep with anyone because I have no experience, but I can’t get any experience because I’m too nervous to sleep with anyone. It’s dumb and it’s frustrating.” Malcolm groans and drops his head into his hands. He’d never told anyone this before.

”Have you had your first kiss yet?” Jackie’s question catches Malcolm off guard.

”I mean, yeah. I’ve been drunk at parties and I’ll just kiss whoever, but that’s no basis for a relationship.” Malcolm sighs.

”You’ll kiss _whoever_?” Jackie asks with a tilt of her head. Malcolm realizes that he never formally came out to Jackie. Actually, he never came out to anyone but Ainsley.

”Yeah,” Malcolm rubs at the back of his neck, “I’m bisexual. I don’t really tell people though, I’m always scared they’ll look at me funny. I know mother wouldn’t be crazy about the idea. She’ll go on about how the last thing our family needs is for me to be seen at any of the gay clubs.” Malcolm shuts his mouth and frowns. He’s scared he said too much.

”Hey, sweetie, no don’t clam up on me. I hope you know that Gil and I would never look at you differently because of this. Malcolm, look at me. We love you for you, and no matter who you love we will still love you. And if one day you decide to bring someone to meet us, we’re going to love them too.” Jackie pulls Malcolm into a hug and strokes the back of his head.

”Just so you know, sweetie, Gil is bisexual too.” Malcolm pulls back to look Jackie incredulously. “I promise you. You can ask him when he gets home. He doesn’t normally talk about it, the 80’s were difficult. But I’m sure he’ll make an exception for you.”

”I didn’t know that. Why are you telling me this?” Malcolm asks. Looking at Jackie from the corner of his eye.

”I just want you to know that you have a future where you can be happy, no matter what your sexuality is.” Jackie gives Malcolm’s hand a squeeze. “As far as experience, why not just ask one of your friends? That way you're doing it with people you trust and you don’t need to worry about them judging you.”

”That’s another thing. I don’t have any friends. If I did, I would totally ask them. Sure, there’s people I have classes with, but I don’t see them outside of that. Honestly,” Malcolm regrets what he’s about to say before he even says it, “my only friends are you and Gil.” Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Malcolm watches Jackie closely. He waits for her reaction, scared that she’ll finally see through all the weirdness and distance he had been putting up all day. Jackie either doesn’t get what Malcolm was implying or she chooses to ignore it, but she only gives him a sad smile as if to say “I love that you consider us friends, but I wish you had friends your own age” and rubs the back of his hand.

Jackie changes the topic and turns the television on. She begins to scroll through the movie channels as though Malcolm didn’t just reveal one of his biggest fears to her. She reminds Malcolm that he has to check on the ribs soon and he goes into the kitchen to get ready and drop off the empty glasses. When he walks back into the living room Jackie is typing away at her phone.

Malcolm settles down on the couch once again and nods when Jackie hovers over Ocean’s 11. They fall into an easy silence, watching the movie without any interruptions. Malcolm almost feels back to normal after their earlier conversation. Jackie decides that they should marathon all three Ocean’s movies. Malcolm pops in and out as he tends to the smoker out back. Every time he comes back in, Jackie is a little closer to Malcolm’s spot on the couch. By the time the two hear the front door unlocking, they’re leaned against each other, propping each other up for support.

Gil takes one look at the people cuddled on the couch and roars with laughter. His heart fills with joy and threatens to burst in his chest. If Gil could come home to the two people he loves most every night, he’d have the world. The end credits of the movie scroll across the screen. Gil hangs his jacket near the door and walks behind the couch, his hand trailing along the back and tickles Malcolm’s neck. Gil cranes over and presses a kiss to Malcolm and Jackie’s heads before turning to walk into the kitchen.

”The ribs are still in the smoker, they’ve only got five minutes left.” Malcolm yells from the couch. Laughing when Jackie nudges him telling him to use his inside voice.

”I’ll get started on the sides.” Gil yells back, earning an equally stern but sarcastic glare from Jackie. She hops up from the couch leaving Malcolm cold.

”No way I’m letting you touch my mac and cheese recipe.” Jackie runs up to Gil and swipes the pot from his hands. “Go work on your ribs. I’ll handle the mac and cheese.” Malcolm can hear Jackie’s footsteps round the corner and come back into the living room, “Sweetie, can you wash the broccoli?”

Malcolm stands and cracks his back, rocking his head from side to side to release the tension in his neck that built from the marathon. Gil is out back and Jackie is bent over the stove. Malcolm picks up the broccoli that’s been left out for him and runs it under water. Malcolm pats the florettes dry before cutting them into manageable pieces. He brings the cutting board over to Jackie and pushes them into the pan. The oil sizzles with the heat and Malcolm suddenly remembers his and Jackie’s earlier conversation. He pulls away from the pan sharply and Jackie gives him a look of concern.

”Just got splashed that’s all.” Malcolm says quickly, and turns the sink on cold for good measure.

”Want me to kiss it better?” Jackie asks.

Malcolm dries his hand on the towel hanging next to the sink and raises his pointer finger. He gives Jackie a pouty face and she mirrors it back at him. Jackie leans forward, puckers her lips, presses them to Malcolm’s finger, and closes her eyes. Malcolm closes his too.

Jackie pulls away with a _smack_ and finally opens her eyes. When she brings her gaze to Malcolm he’s staring at her with his mouth open. A cough comes from the hallway and Malcolm looks over to see Gil, carrying the plate of ribs, and watching Malcolm and Jackie with a questioning look on his face.

”Malcolm burned his finger on the oil. I was kissing it better.” Jackie says nonchalantly. As though Malcolm, an adult, still needs his boo boo's kissed.

”Oh no.” Gil says and walks into the room. He places the ribs on the counter and steps towards Malcolm. “I think I should kiss it too. Just to make sure.” With that being said, Gil braces his hand around Malcolm's wrist and brings Malcolm’s finger to his lips. Gil keeps eye contact the whole time. Malcolm feels his ears grow hot and drops his head.

”I’m not a little kid.” Malcolm laughs nervously. “You don’t have to kiss my wounds anymore.”

”We don’t,” Jackie agrees, “but you asked so nicely. How could we tell you no?” She grins and picks up the plate of ribs, handing it to Malcolm. “You and Gil set the table. I’ll finish up here and be in to join you once everything is ready.”

Malcolm goes to the cupboard and grabs the glasses and trivets to place under the food. Gil gets the plates and silverware. The timing is perfect and by the time they’re done setting up the table Jackie walks in holding the rest of the food. They each take their respective seats at the table, Gil at the head, Jackie to his left, and Malcolm to his right.

The conversation starts casually. Gil talks about his day at work but censors as much as he can. Jackie was never a fan of the terrible, gory details of a crime scene like Malcolm is. Gil shares as much as he cares to and when he’s finished he looks at Jackie expectantly, much to Malcolm’s horror. Jackie and Malcolm now have to talk about their shopping trip, the conversation they had and anxiety floods through Malcolm. His extremities run cold and his palms begin to sweat. His heart pounds in his chest and he fears it might stop altogether for the second time in one day.

Malcolm avoids the question by reaching for the bowl of mac and cheese and scooping a decently sized spoonful onto his plate. Jackie and Gil watch him with wide eyes.

”The day was that bad huh?” Gil asks, directed more at Jackie than Malcolm.

”What gave you that impression?” Malcolm manages to get out between mouthfuls of food.

”Your current eating habits for one. Also the fact that you’ve been hiding stuff from me and Jackie. You weren’t going to tell us you came home for break, were you?” Gil’s voice borders on accusatory but stays on the right side of worry.

”No need to push, dear. Malcolm had an exhausting day. You know how into those Ocean’s movies I am, he had to sit through my constant narration and commentary.” Jackie’s statement is a warning.

”No, Jackie, it’s okay. He’s right. Gil, you’re right.” Malcolm reaches for the ribs and Gil pulls them out of reach.

”You don’t get to try my spectacular ribs until you tell me what happened today.” Gil’s stern act falls short when Jackie spears a rib with her fork and passes it over to Malcolm.

”Let him go through things at his own pace, seriously.” Jackie looks over at Malcolm and gives him a small smile.

”I came out to Jackie.” Malcolm says plainly. Looking at Gil, waiting for a reaction. Hoping for a reaction, but getting nothing.

”I’m proud of you, kid.” Gil finally chokes out. He folds his hands and places them on the table.

”I’m bisexual.” Malcolm offers up. “Like you?”

Gil takes a shaky breath and closes his eyes. Jackie squeezes his hand, her thumb stroking over his knuckles. Gil eventually lets his eyes work their way back to Malcolm. He stands, his chair sliding against the hardwood floor and makes a noise. Gil walks over to where Malcolm is sitting and throws his arms around him.

”Malcolm, I am _so_ proud of you kid. Thank you for trusting us, like how I should’ve trusted you. I just, I lived through hell, and I don’t want you to go through anything like I did.” Gil hugs Malcolm tighter. “I want you to be able to have the freedom that I never could. I fought so that people like you didn’t have to.” Gil releases Malcolm, rustles his hair, and sits back down in his chair.

”How did this come up if you don’t mind me asking?” Gil cuts off a section of ribs and slides them onto his plate. Still too emotional to look at anyone.

”I was just asking if Malcolm was dating anyone.” Jackie starts.

”But I’m not. I said I wasn’t seeing anyone and I was,” Malcolm waves his hand in a circle, “vague with pronouns.”

”I may not be a cop, but it doesn’t take a lot of detective work to put together what that means.” Jackie laughs. Her laugh is bright enough, warm enough, lively enough that it draws Gil from his haze. Gil starts laughing too.

”I can’t believe you’re not seeing anyone, city boy.” Gil nudges Malcolm with his shoulder.

”No girl wants to date me because I’m not in a frat and no guy wants to date me because I don’t look gay.” Malcolm shrugs, accepting his fate.

”Well, you don’t exactly look straight either.” Gil quips. Malcolm’s brows draw together in confusion.

”What he means,” Jackie begins, shooting a look at Gil, “is that you’re well groomed. But you live in the city, people are going to play it off as being metrosexual.”

Gil bursts out in a fit of laughter so hard his face turns red and tears stream down his cheeks. His laughter turns into a coughing fit and he downs his glass of water. Jackie eventually joins in. Malcolm sits there with his head resting on his hand, pushing his frown larger. Malcolm hmph’s at the two of them.

”Oh no, sweetie.” Jackie blows Malcolm a kiss. “This has been enough entertainment for me, let’s dig in.”

Gil is the first to bite into a rib. As soon as he does, a deep groan escapes his lips. “Jesus,” Gil pants, “these are incredible. Mmmgah, Jackie, you’ve got to try one.”

Jackie raises a rib to her mouth and inhales. Her eyes flutter closed and a soft sigh escapes her lips. “Malcolm,” she breathes, “oh my God. Sweetie, I know you tend to eat small portions, but you really need to try one. They’re _delicious_.”

Hesitantly, Malcolm nips at the meat, the sauce coating his lips. He sticks his tongue out to gather any lost morsels and moans at the taste on his tongue. Malcolm wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, “Wow. I might actually eat a decent amount tonight.” Gil beams.

The first shock of the ribs has died down and the three continue their dinner without too much fuss. Malcolm eats mostly the broccoli, but eventually finds himself asking for another rib. Gil steals one for himself before pushing the last rib onto Malcolm’s plate.

”We should celebrate!” Gil cheers unprompted. “Malcolm, I am so proud of you. This calls for drinks.” He stands and makes his way over to the liquor cabinet. When Gil turns around he’s cradling a bottle of Lambanog.

“My father gives me a bottle every Christmas and I save it for special occasions. I think tonight qualifies. Malcolm, don’t tell anyone I’m giving you a drink.”

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation as a detective.” Malcolm mimics drawing a cross over his heart. Gil disappears into the kitchen and returns with three shot glasses filled with the clear liquid.

”Here’s to Malcolm. May you find someone who brings you happiness and loves you for who you are.” They clink their glasses together and take the shot. Gil and Jackie grin as Malcolm coughs and sputters.

“It’s 166 proof.” Jackie says hoarsely. “Gil, didn’t tell you that part.”

They sit at the table for a while, enjoying the warm feeling spreading from their stomachs. The drink was stronger than Malcolm had expected and he didn’t have nearly the tolerance or the amount of food as the Arroyo’s.

Jackie stands to get a container for the leftover mac and cheese. She notices a bit of leftover barbeque sauce on her finger and attaches her lips to it. Jackie locks eyes with Gil and turns her hand, pressing the pad of her finger deep into her mouth. She sucks around her finger, her jaw shifting as her tongue works to remove the sauce. Jackie pulls her finger out with a pop and walks away. Her hips sway just a bit more than they normally do.

Gil looks over to Malcolm who is watching and enraptured. Without thinking, Gil picks up a bone from his plate. Baring his teeth, he removes any meat he had missed before. The sounds of Gil’s teeth hitting the bone and the sight of his tongue moving skillfully along the arch sends Malcolm into a tizzy.

Unsure if it’s the day’s conversations or the alcohol running through his blood that makes him this bold, but Malcolm picks up a bone of his own. Holding the rib in one hand, Malcolm presses on it with his teeth, just enough so that the marrow loosens. He sucks, hollowing his cheeks, until the marrow frees and he swallows it down. Once Malcolm is finished, he slowly pulls the rib from his mouth, making sure that he keeps his lips wrapped around it so that the rib drags them down. Gil sits there dumbfounded. Jackie, who had watched the entire scene unfold, smiles. Suddenly, Malcolm’s skittishness from the afternoon made so much more sense.

”Malcolm,” Jackie’s voice is low and soft, “did you mean what you said earlier today?”

”Which part?” Malcolm had opened up so much he couldn’t narrow down to what Jackie was referring to.

”That we’re your only friends.” Gil chimes in.

_Crap_ , Malcolm thinks, _Jackie had been texting Gil._

”I mean I guess so.” Malcolm doesn’t know where this is headed. He’s unaware of what he wants even though Gil and Jackie already know.

”You also said that you would want to _practice_ with a friend. Someone you trusted to help you learn the ropes.” Jackie purrs into his ear. Malcolm didn’t notice her sit down next to him.

The picture begins to clearly form in Malcolm’s mind as Gil takes his hand and begins to trace circles on his wrist. Malcolm thinks that he understands what’s happening, but his mind keeps reworking what’s being said. There’s no way that this is possible, this can’t be happening.

Malcolm repeats the conversation over. Tries looking at it from a different perspective, but each time he winds up at the same scenario. It can't be right. What Gil and Jackie seem to be implying is impossible. Malcolm wants it, sure, he’s dreamt about it for years, but the thought of it coming to fruition is enough to make him doubt his own mind.

”Sweetie, if you don’t want this we will stop. Pretend like this never happened. We just want to help in any way we can.” Jackie’s hand comes up to caress the back of Malcolm’s head. “You let us know what you want.”

Before his mind can scream at him to stop, before he can process the movement, before he has a chance to speak Malcolm is already moving. He places his hand on Jackie’s cheek and she leans into his palm. Surging forward, Malcolm crashes his lips against Jackie’s. His other hand holding on to her hip, Jackie lets Malcolm continue to explore her mouth. His clean face softer than Gil’s beard. Jackie’s mouth more experienced than others that Malcolm has kissed. Malcolm breaks the kiss and Jackie eyes him carefully to make sure that this already broken boy doesn’t shatter any further in her hands.

Malcolm’s hand covers Jackie’s on the back of his neck and he moves their hands to rest in his lap. Gil walks over and stands behind Malcolm’s chair. Gil’s hand flattens on Malcolm’s head and pulls him to rest his head against Gil’s chest. Jackie’s hand is soft, contrasting to Gil’s hard worked hand in Malcolm’s hair.

”I want this.” Malcolm says so softly he fears that neither of them heard him. That they’ll make him repeat this confession a second time. They don’t ask, but he’ll say it again anyway. It feels so good to admit. To know that he’s wanted. “I want this. I want both of you.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Gil give Malcolm a hands on education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally just 12k of a threesome I don't know what else to say. If you want to know who I see as Jackie, I'm in love with [Lana](https://www.instagram.com/p/B58IKzFhfBy/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) [Parrilla](https://www.instagram.com/p/BzGhdq0hQT4/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) . Have one more [photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BfrRxgMF1Sw/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) because I'm gay asf for her.

“Then let us make you feel good.” Gil’s voice travels through his chest and right into Malcolm’s ears. Malcolm strains his head to look up at Gil. He is greeted with dark eyes and a parted mouth.

”Go on and kiss him, honey.” Jackie lets go of Malcolm's hand to grip Gil by the shoulders, pulling him down to meet Malcolm’s waiting mouth. “He’s so gentle.”

Malcolm sits there with Gil towering over him. Malcolm’s head is pushed back and Gil’s hand is tangled in his hair. Jackie watches the two of them for a brief moment before standing up, pushing away from her chair.

”You’ll hurt his neck, dear.” Jackie folds herself over Gil’s back. Her hands roam down Gil’s chest and one comes to rest on Malcolm. Jackie breaks the two men apart. She rubs Malcolm’s neck, her thumb pressing into the knots that are already forming. “Making him feel good requires his neck to be at a comfortable angle.”

Jackie speaks to Gil as if Malcolm isn’t right there; sitting, listening, watching them. They seem to communicate telepathically, already knowing what the other is going to say without needing to speak. Malcolm doesn’t mind it. He feels privileged to share this moment with them. Gil finally loosens his grip on Malcolm, who stands to join Gil and Jackie.

”What about the leftovers?” Malcolm asks breathlessly.

”Screw the leftovers.” Jackie whispers. She’s already impossibly close to Malcolm. Her breath warm against his face. Jackie leans in to kiss Malcolm once more, mouth parted, but she moves her head back every time Malcolm leans in to meet her.

Malcolm groans impatiently, longing for the feel of Jackie’s lips against his. She continues teasing him with open mouthed, almost kisses. Suddenly, Gil’s mouth is on Malcolm’s neck just below his ear. Malcolm has never felt anything like this before. The two of them within his grasp, but not giving him what he needs.

”Jackie, please.” Malcolm speaks into her mouth. “Gil. I need, I need more.” Malcolm is growing desperate for their hands, their mouths. They’re so close, but so far. He wants more.

”Listen to that, honey. He’s already starting to beg us.” Jackie laughs. Gil breaks away from Malcolm’s neck to kiss Jackie. Her hands come around to circle behind his neck and Gil dips her ever so slightly. Jackie’s shirt comes untucked and rises to show a glimpse of skin.

”Can I-” Malcolm’s voice is hoarse. He tries again. “Can I touch you?”

”You don’t have to ask, sweetie.” Jackie smiles at Malcolm. Her lips are already turning a deeper shade of pink from the friction of Gil’s beard.

”Whatever you want, city boy.” Gil responds mellowly. “This is your night.”

”Would you mind not calling me city boy then?” Malcolm asks. His request is meek.

”Sure thing, kid-”

”Maybe not kid either?” Malcolm’s a little bolder now. He feels safe with Gil and Jackie.

”No babying. We got it.” Jackie always knows what Malcolm wants. “Is sweetie still okay?”

”Yeah, that’s fine. Good actually.” Malcolm blushes. His hand starting to reach for his neck. Gil’s hand shoots forward and locks around Malcolm’s wrist.

”You don’t have to be embarrassed around us. We’ve been in the same spot as you.” Gil meets Malcolm’s eyes and gives a soft chuckle. “Well, maybe not _exactly_ the same, but you know what I mean.”

”Don’t kill the momentum.” Jackie chides. She slides her fingers along where Malcolm and Gil’s hands are still interlocked. Her nimble fingers work their way between the two men’s hands opening them up to make room for her. Jackie laces her fingers with Malcolm’s and brings his knuckles up her mouth. She presses a chaste kiss and slowly lowers Malcolm’s hand to press against her stomach.

Gil leans over to whisper in Malcolm’s ear. “Hold her by her hips. Tightly. Press until you can feel her hip bone. She loves it.”

Malcolm’s left hand moves from where Jackie placed it to her hip, squeezing tightly like Gil told him to. Jackie tilts her head, mouth parted, she leans further into Malcolm’s grip. Malcolm surprises her by leaning forward and claiming the kisses that she had refused him minutes before. Jackie smiles against his lips. She begins to talk.

“You wanted to touch?” Her words float into Malcolm’s mouth. Slowly, Malcolm’s right hand slides upwards from Jackie’s hip to the small of her back and up to between her shoulder blades. Something takes over Malcolm and he tugs Jackie closer, his hand pushing her closer to him from behind. Gil chuckles and plants himself behind Malcolm.

”Easy there, tiger.” Gil’s voice low in Malcolm’s ear, just for him to hear. Without any warning, Gil places his hands on Malcolm’s hips, walking the younger man backwards until he is pressed to Gil’s front.

Jackie deepens the kiss, forcing Malcolm tighter against Gil with every second. Malcolm can feel Gil growing hard beneath him. Gil’s arms wrap around Malcolm’s chest, pulling him even closer. Jackie breaks away from Malcolm to mouth the word “greedy” at Gil. He smirks back at his wife.

Jackie steps away from Malcolm and draws a circle in the air with her pointer finger, asking him to spin around. He turns around to face Gil who looms over him.

”Hi.” Gil breathes. Malcolm stands on his tip toes and presses a small kiss to the corner of Gil’s mouth.

“Hi.” With that Gil tilts his head down, meeting Malcolm’s already pursed lips. This time around Gil is gentler with Malcolm. Gil’s thumb brushes long and feathery against Malcolm’s cheek. Malcolm’s hands grab at the bottom of Gil’s sweater, the fabric bunching in his fists.

“I don’t want a trail of clothes.” Malcolm hears Jackie say. “How about we move this to the bedroom, yeah?”

Malcolm reluctantly opens his eyes and looks at Jackie. She’s leaning against the wall, already ahead of the boys, closer to the bedroom. Gil grabs Malcolm’s hand and walks over to Jackie picking up her hand too. Gil walks in front of Jackie and Malcolm, only letting go of their hands to open the door to the master bedroom.

A small childlike thrill goes through Malcolm. At home Jessica was very adamant with bedroom doors staying open, Malcolm and Ainsley were used to their mother coming and going from their rooms as she pleased. The rule also applied to Jessica though, and she often found her children in her bedroom playing with her clothes or makeup.

The Arroyo’s felt that Malcolm’s room should be his own. He was allowed to close his door and Gil and Jackie would never enter without knocking and announcing themselves first. As far as their bedroom, the door was always shut. Everyone had free reign of the common areas, there was no need to be in someone else’s bedroom.

Malcolm had been in the master bedroom on a rare few occasions; if the Arroyo’s were running late to a party and Malcolm was tasked with grabbing a coat or the one time Gil was sick and Malcolm had brought him food. But this time? This time was different.

Gil opens the bedroom door and Jackie pushes Malcolm inside. The bedroom looks the same as Malcolm remembers but it feels different. The air is charged with the anticipation of what’s to come. Malcolm honestly feels naughty. Like he is going to get caught and be in trouble for being in the bedroom with them. Gil and Jackie had spent many moments like this with each other, but now Malcolm was joining them.

Gil shuts the door and all eyes go to him. He reaches to the back of his neck and pulls his sweater off, tossing it on the floor. He stands there in his undershirt and slacks, his hands already removing his belt.

”Wait.” Malcolm extends his hand, motioning for Gil to join Jackie on the bed. Gil’s eyebrow quirks, clearly interested in what Malcolm has in mind. Malcolm stands before Gil and Jackie, chewing on his lip from nerves.

”I want you guys to critique,” he struggles to find the right word, “no, not critique. Give me pointers.” Malcolm takes a deep breath and looks deeply into Gil and Jackie’s eyes. “Thank you both for doing this for me. I just, as much as I’m learning, I do want this to be good for you too.”

”Don’t think too much, sweetie. We’ll tell you what we like and you do your best to tell us what you like.” Jackie reaches for Malcolm’s hand. Malcolm steps closer to Jackie and feels Gil slide his hands across Malcolm’s lower back, his hips, and dangerously low on his pants.

”What I would like is for Malcolm to give us a show.” Gil grins. He makes his way to the head of the bed and reclines against it. With his hands behind his head, Gil truly looks like the king of the castle. Jackie nestles into Gil’s side and her eyes slowly take in every inch Malcolm.

”Okay there, Malcolm. Ready to show us what you got?” Jackie’s hand trails up and down Gil’s chest. They’re breathing in sync. Malcolm shifts his weight and brushes his hair back. He can do this. I _can_ do this, he tells himself.

Malcolm runs his hands through his hair one more time, letting them slide from the back of his neck, over his shoulders, and down his chest. When Malcolm crosses his arms to begin to lift his shirt up Gil wolf whistles, causing Malcolm to flush and fumble with his hands. Malcolm tries to take his shirt off once more, managing to bring it half way up his chest before Jackie hums in approval. Malcolm drops his shirt again and throws Jackie a look.

”We’re just enjoying the view. Don’t mind us, sweetie.” Jackie’s gaze feels as though it could burn through Malcolm. Or maybe that’s just the heat of his blush spreading from his face to his chest.

Malcolm gives up and just pulls his shirt off like he normally does while changing. Neither Gil nor Jackie seem to mind. In fact, they sit up a little bit more. Malcolm loosely lets his thumb drag down from his sternum to the waist of his pants. He hooks his thumb inside the waistband.

”Not yet.” Gil tells him. Malcolm freezes, unsure of what to do instead.

”Rub yourself through your pants.” Jackie offers up. Malcolm’s head spins at the idea of the Arroyo’s watching him doing just that. Jackie’s hand presses down on the front of Gil’s pants and Gil’s breathing hitches. “Your turn.”

Malcolm repeats dragging his fingers down his chest, but this time he doesn’t stop at the edge of his pants. His hand continues sliding until it's over where the fabric is pulling tight. Malcolm flattens his hand and rubs a small circle. Instinctively, his hips tilt forward adding to the light pressure of his hand. Jackie and Gil watch Malcolm intently and when Malcolm meets their eyes he can’t help but to let a soft _oh_ escape from his lips.

Malcolm gives himself a squeeze and lets his fingers catch on his zipper. He looks to Jackie for permission and her long blink gives him all the go ahead he needs. Malcolm unzips his pants so slowly the sound of each individual notch is loud compared to the silence in the room. His hands come up to pinch either side of the fabric and Malcolm undoes the button in one swift motion. He pushes his pants down to reveal the top of gray briefs. Gravity takes over and Malcolm’s pants fall the rest of the way down, pooling at his ankles. He steps out of the fabric and kicks his discarded pants to the side.

By now, Gil and Jackie are laying at the foot of the bed. Unable to watch Malcolm undress while reclining so far from him. Malcolm’s not used to anyone looking at him with bedroom eyes like that and he never expected the first people to do so would be Gil and Jackie. Malcolm knows now that he has a captive audience and he walks around himself to give them a better view of his ass.

As he turns, hands come up to touch. Running along his forearms, teasing at the band of his briefs, nails scratching along his back. Malcolm closes his eyes and drops his head back. Hands reach out and guide him forward to the edge of the bed and on to Gil’s lap.

Malcolm looks down to where he’s straddling Gil, aware but not caring about the difference in their polar states of being dressed. Jackie guides Malcolm’s mouth to Gil’s as Gil’s hands cup Malcolm’s ass. Malcolm rocks his hips against Gil’s, enjoying the feeling of Gil’s mouth and body beneath him. Jackie stands and clears her throat. Malcolm looks over his shoulder to see Jackie nodding her head for Gil to join her. Malcolm rolls to one side to allow Gil to stand and join his wife.

”Watch and learn, Mal.” Gil says reaching for Jackie. Malcolm’s heart flutters at the nickname.

Jackie crosses her arms and removes her sweater, throwing it on top of Malcolm’s long forgotten pants. Gil grabs the points of her collared shirt and brings her into a kiss. The two of them never break the heated exchange once as Gil’s hands expertly work their way down the front of Jackie’s shirt, undoing each button and moving on to the next. Jackie steps away when the last button comes free and Gil’s hands rest on her hips. Something changes in Gil’s eyes and he presses his hands to Jackie’s breasts before slipping the shirt off of her shoulders and down her arms.

Jackie laughs at Gil and pulls her hair over her shoulder. Gil’s undershirt comes off in an instant and Jackie ducks her head to nip at his collarbone. Gil smirks and looks at Malcolm before reaching down to undo Jackie’s jeans. Jackie’s hands push Gil’s away and she turns so that her back is facing Malcolm.

Jackie starts to push the jeans down. She leans forward as she goes, sticking her ass out and Gil gives it a light smack. She throws him a look and he does it again. Malcolm grunts and palms himself through his briefs.

Jackie faces Gil once more and kisses him. She works her way from his mouth to his neck, leaving Gil panting. She stops at one of his nipples to lick it. Gil’s hand braces at the back of her neck and Jackie begins to drop to her knees. Jackie continues kissing her way down Gil’s chest and stomach only stopping after she presses one last dramatic kiss to where Gil’s pants are uncomfortably tight.

Jackie looks up at Gil, her eyes wide and feigning innocence. Her hands caress the side of Gil’s legs before her hands deftly undo his button and fly. Jackie takes her time rolling his pants to his ankles, her fingers crawling on his skin. Every now and then Jackie would press her mouth to the inside of Gil’s thigh and bite. By the time Gil was freed of his pants his thighs were covered with red bruises just beginning to bloom.

Gil places his hand under Jackie’s arm to help her up and she looks over at Malcolm. His eyes trained on the small bit of space that separates Jackie’s face from the front of Gil’s boxer briefs. Jackie moves Gil’s hand from her arm to the back of her head, urging him to press closer to her.

”Has someone ever given you a blow job, sweetie?” Jackie’s eyes are on Malcolm, but she’s speaking directly into Gil.

”N-no.” Malcolm stutters over the word. His mind is moving faster than he can process.

”Would you like one?” Gil looks over to where Malcolm is sitting at the edge of the bed, teasing himself through his briefs. “Jackie’s got a way with her mouth.”

”You’re selling me short.” Jackie smiles at Malcolm. She begins to crawl towards him, her shoulder blades rising and falling as she slinks over and positions herself between his knees. The way Jackie gazes at Malcolm makes him feel like he is her prey.

”Sweetie, I am going to blow your mind.” Jackie’s nails lightly drag down Malcolm’s thighs, followed by her rubbing her hands against the scratches to soothe them.

Jackie bends down and licks her lips. She kisses the inside of Malcolm’s knee while her hands join his in pulling down his briefs. Malcolm ducks his head, feeling Jackie and Gil’s eyes on him. Jackie curls a hand around Malcolm’s length, giving him a few lazy strokes.

The bed shifts and Gil sits next to Malcolm. He places his elbows on his knees, trying to find the best angle to watch.

Jackie leans in, her breath hot against Malcolm’s cock. She looks up at Malcolm but it’s not a look of lust, she’s checking in on him. Malcolm nods and squeezes his eyes shut the moment Jackie’s lips make contact with the head of his cock. Gil is there rubbing Malcolm’s back.

”Mal, you should open your eyes. You could learn a lot that way.” Gil moves his hand from Malcolm’s back to his head, making him watch. Malcolm opens his eyes and moans Jackie’s name. Gil’s hand is firm, keeping Malcolm’s head from lolling as Jackie licks her way down Malcolm’s shaft.

”You never want to immediately start sucking.” Gil murmurs into Malcolm’s ear. “You want to build up sensitivity. Make them _really_ want it.” Malcolm can hear and feel Jackie laugh.

”So Jackie is going to tease me?” It comes out much more like a whine than Malcolm had intended. He was aiming for more sex in his voice.

”Relax. Just enjoy it, and try to pick up some tips.” Gil finally removes his hand from the back of Malcolm’s head, sliding off the bed to join Jackie kneeling on the floor.

Jackie wraps her lips around the head of Malcolm’s cock. Her tongue moving in circles around him. Jackie can feel Malcolm twitch and she hums in response.

”Shit.” Malcolm grips the bedding tightly.

“Honey, do that again.” Gil laughs. “He liked it.” Malcolm opens his mouth to speak, but before he can Jackie hums once more, and a moan spills out from Malcolm’s mouth instead. Malcolm can’t think, not when Jackie is around him and Gil is saying things like that.

”Jackie,” Malcolm’s voice is high, “Jackie, please.” Malcolm doesn’t even know what he’s asking her to do. He just knows that he’s willing to take whatever she gives him.

”I told you. She’s wicked.” Gil’s voice is filled with awe at seeing Malcolm come undone by Jackie giving him just the bare minimum.

Jackie looks over at Gil and swallows Malcolm down. Malcolm cries out. This feels even better than he could have possibly imagined.

“The trick, Malcolm, is to swallow.” Malcolm hears Gil explain casually. Gil reaches over Malcolm’s thigh and runs a finger along Jackie’s mouth, brushing against Malcolm too.

”Christ, Gil.” Malcolm’s hands clench and unclench in the sheets.

”As you swallow, your tongue moves. Jackie, please demonstrate.” Gil knows how he sounds. He’s enjoying the effect it has on Malcolm.

Malcolm pants an endless stream of “please” and curse words as Jackie bobs her head below him. She places a hand at the base of his cock and begins to stroke in time with her movements.

”I’m- I’m gonna.” Malcolm knows it’s the decent thing to do. He can tell Jackie is enjoying this, but he doesn’t want to press his luck.

”You’re gonna come already, Mal?” Gil asks, teasing Malcolm.

”I’m so close. Please.” Malcolm is desperate. He doesn’t even care how he sounds. Right now, the only thing that matters is Jackie’s mouth around him.

”It’s alright, Mal. Come for us. Show Jackie how much you love her mouth.” Gil kisses Malcolm’s thigh.

The mouths on him are too much. Malcolm comes with his head thrown back and Jackie’s name on his tongue. When Malcolm’s vision finally clears he’s greeted with Gil gripping his thigh and leaning over, his face drawing closer to Jackie’s by the second.

Jackie lifts her face to meet Gil’s, a thread of saliva strung between her mouth and Malcolm’s flagging cock. Gil raises a finger to break the connection and he licks his finger, moaning dramatically. Gil grins at Jackie and surges to kiss her. Malcolm watches as the two of them make out for a bit, enjoying the show enough that his cock stirs, entertaining the thought of being interested. Jackie trails her fingers up Malcolm’s leg and tickles behind his knee. Reflexively he kicks out and Gil and Jackie break away just in time to avoid being kicked.

”How was that, sweetie?” Jackie smirks. She already knows the answer to her question.

”Mal, I could taste you when I kissed Jackie.” Gil beams at Jackie. His hand cupping her chin while his thumb moves softly across her bottom lip.

“Fuck, that was so hot.” Malcolm leans forward and drags Jackie on top of him. He lays back on the bed with a grunt as Jackie straddles his hips and finds a more comfortable position.

Malcolm kisses Jackie roughly and she giggles. Gil was right, there’s a musky taste to Jackie's mouth and Malcolm instantly recognizes it as himself. Malcolm moans into Jackie’s mouth at the idea and again when he feels Gil reach between then to play with Malcolm’s nipples.

Malcolm is languid, allowing Jackie to move the kiss at her pace and enjoying himself way more than he thought possible. Suddenly a sharp pain brings him hissing away from Jackie and arching into Gil’s hand. Gil had pinched Malcolm’s nipple incredibly hard, his nails digging in just enough to bring the pain to a localized point.

“Be gentle!” Jackie’s voice is harsh. She’s genuinely upset at Gil. “Not everyone likes that you know.”

“Oh, I think he liked it.” Gil rolls Malcolm’s sensitive nipple between his pointer finger and thumb. Gil breaks into a smile when Malcolm’s breathing hitches.

“Shit,” Malcolm groans, “yeah I did.” Gil’s grin widens.

“I knew you would.” Gil’s voice is low.

Jackie places a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder and sits up to kiss Gil. Malcolm turns his head to watch. Their mouths moving in sync and so _close_ to his face. Gil and Jackie kiss around Malcolm like he isn’t even there. Malcolm is entranced, Gil and Jackie know how they look and make it extra filthy for Malcolm to watch.Gil’s hands flatten against Jackie’s back, the arch of her back catching the light just enough to highlight the dip of her spine. Gil unhooks Jackie’s bra and she throws it across the room, never once breaking the kiss. Gil’s strong hands fly to Jackie’s chest, thumbs running over her nipples as he kneads. Jackie reaches out with one hand and traces along the head of Gil’s cock with a single finger. Malcolm sits up, he wants to be a more active participant.

Jackie is the first to notice the movement. She waits for Malcolm to get settled and then wraps her fingers around Malcolm’s wrist. Malcolm anticipates what Jackie wants and reaches for her breasts, longing to feel Gil’s strong hands and the softness of Jackie. She has other plans in mind.

Jackie squeezes Malcolm’s wrist tighter, letting him know not to get carried away, that she is in charge, and that if Malcolm wants something all he’s got to do is ask. Malcolm doesn’t mind the authority, he is happy to have some guidance. Jackie brings Malcolm’s hand lower and lower, until it’s unmistakable where she’s headed.

Jackie places Malcolm’s fingertips at the center of her panties. The fabric is warm to his touch and if he moves his hand further down, Malcolm can feel the heat turn to the beginnings of a patch of wetness.

”Where the hell do you think you’re going?” amusement evident in Jackie’s voice. “You can’t just go for it, sweetie, gotta build things up.” Gil opens his eyes to see what Jackie is going on about.

”Mal,” his voice is kind, Gil knows Malcolm is new at this, “she teased you before, now you tease her back. Start with just a little bit of pressure.” Malcolm presses up to Jackie slightly but it’s enough to make her mouth drop open.

”Yeah.” Jackie smiles to herself, eyes closing. She exhales slowly, head already moving back to meet Gil. “Let’s start with that.”

Gil winks at Malcolm before continuing to kiss Jackie. Malcolm keeps his hand where Jackie placed it, not wanting to change anything, but he feels dumb just sitting there between the two of them. Malcolm traces swirls along Gil’s thigh, edging closer and closer to his hips with every pass. Malcolm only moves a little, he honestly didn’t mean to, but he finally reaches and lets his touch go to Gil’s cock. Malcolm feels Gil twitch under him, but he doesn’t expect the sharp gasp from Jackie.

”She liked that, Mal.” Gil smiles against Jackie’s parted mouth.

”Fuck.” Jackie lets out a breathy giggle. “Do that again.”

Malcolm repeats the motion, keeping the same amount of pressure, and slowly drags his fingers back and forth. Jackie’s breath gets caught in her throat and she kisses Gil until he is breathless too. Malcolm presses a little harder and he can feel Jackie throb against him. She rocks her hips experimentally and Malcolm moves opposite her, increasing the drag of the fabric against where she’s sensitive.

”Circle.” Jackie manages to get out between pants.

Malcolm hesitates and Jackie rolls her hips, taking the friction she so desperately wants. It’s Gil who leans towards Malcolm, his hand running down the younger’s arm until Gil shows Malcolm how to give Jackie exactly what she wants. Gil’s hand flattens to the back of Malcolm’s and wraps his thumb around the side of his hand for grip. Gil moves his hand, and by extension, Malcolm’s in a circle.

Jackie grins and plants a sloppy kiss on Malcolm’s lips. Gil’s hand stays on Malcolm’s for a few more moments, making sure he knows what he’s doing before Gil removes his hand and brings it to Jackie’s face.

Malcolm falls into a comfortable pace. He moves his hand in time with the cant of Jackie’s hips. He loves to hear the soft noises that Jackie makes and how easily they dissolve in Gil’s mouth.

Malcolm picks the pace up a little and earns a high pitched moan from Jackie. Gil started leaving marks on Jackie’s neck, allowing for every sound Jackie makes to reach the room. The noises Jackie makes grow from breathy to wanton.

”I’m pretty good at something once someone shows it to me.” Malcolm grins. He’s never had the pleasure of making a partner feel good. It’s intoxicating. He wants more.

”Don’t get so cocky there.” Gil warns and palms himself through his underwear. Malcolm’s eyes widen when he realizes what Gil is suggesting. “I’ll be the judge of that. Jackie showed you how to give a blowjob.” Jackie hums in agreement at the mention of her name. “Time to see how quick of a study you are.”

“I think,” a smirk creeps over Malcolm’s face, “I think I’d learn even better if I did it myself.” Malcolm was never one to step down from a challenge.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna have to watch this.” Jackie batters Malcolm’s hand away and positions herself against the headboard. “Well, what are you waiting for, sweetie? Go on then.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Malcolm can see Jackie play with herself through her panties. She slides a finger back and forth over the wetness between her legs. He would love to watch more, but Malcolm is too focused on getting Gil out of his underwear.

Malcolm slips his fingers into the waistband of Gil’s underwear, eager to free him. Gil brings a hand up to brush against Malcolm’s cock. Malcolm grunts and gives a shallow thrust, testing his sensitivity.

Gil positions a pillow behind his back and joins Jackie against the headboard. Gil watches Malcolm closely as he shimmies out of his last article of clothing. Malcolm helps Gil once it reaches his knees and tosses it to join the other discarded clothes on the floor. Gil is hard, his cock springing up to weigh heavily in the crease between his hip and his stomach.

Malcolm gives Gil a slight tug, appreciating the feel of him in his hand. Noting the subtle difference between the way it feels to stroke himself and how it feels to hold Gil. Malcolm’s face must show his surprise because Gil clears his throat to get his attention.

”The first time is always strange.” He gestures to where Malcolm is stroking his length. “You expect to know what it feels like, I’m guessing you’ve jerked off before?” Malcolm nods. “But it never feels exactly how you thought it would when it’s someone else’s.”

“You’re bigger than me.” Malcolm can’t stop the words before they tumble out of his mouth. “Ah, I didn’t- Oh my god, Gil. I’m-”

”Just wait till he gets that thing inside you.” Jackie has her eyes closed and her hand slipped inside her panties, but she’s still listening to what’s going on around her. “It feels like he’ll split you in two.”

“Jackie, you’ll scare him.” Gil comments, looking earnestly into Malcolm’s eyes. It’s Gil’s way of checking in on Malcolm, making sure he is still okay with what is happening.

Malcolm isn’t put off, in fact, it turns him on more. He clamors over Gil and attacks his mouth hungrily. Before the two can fall into a steady rhythm, Malcolm turns his attention to Gil’s neck. Malcolm trails sloppy kisses to Gil’s chest, he takes a nipple between his teeth and lets his tongue play with the hard bud that’s formed. Gil arches into the pressure and curses.

“That’s payback for before.” Malcolm speaks into Gil’s stomach. Malcolm licks a stripe down to the base of Gil’s cock, following the line of hair dusting his lower stomach.

“Why don’t you put that mouth to better use and show me what else you picked up tonight?” Gil quips. His pupils are blown wide with lust and his hands rub the sheets trying to find friction in any way he can.

“Walk me through it?” Malcolm’s mouth hovers over Gil’s flushed cock. He looks up at Gil through his eyelashes, begging for his help. “Both of you? Please?” The mix of Malcolm’s innocent gaze, need in his voice, and the sight of him waiting for direction goes straight through Gil.

“Fuck, Mal. Keep asking like that and I’ll give you whatever you want.” Gil wraps a hand around himself and the tip of his cock bumps into Malcolm’s lips. Malcolm tilts his head back in surprise and Gil freezes.

”Shit, Malcolm-” Gil starts to apologize but his words get cut short. Malcolm opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. Malcolm places his hand on top of Gil’s and angles the tip of Gil’s cock to rest on his waiting tongue. Jackie breathes out a “damn” and Malcolm licks at Gil like he’s a lollipop.

“Now, sweetie, how did I say to start?” Jackie gently reminds Malcolm of her previous lesson.

“Tease, don’t just start.” Malcolm blushes and ducks his head to press a kiss to the underside of Gil’s length.

“Take your time.” Jackie instructs Malcolm. “I like to see him squirm.”

Malcolm tries his best to replicate what Jackie had done to him earlier. He mouths along Gil’s cock, grinning as each soft touch of lips makes his cock twitch. Malcolm works his way to the base and drags his tongue from root to tip. Gil bucks his hips up in an attempt to get more contact. Malcolm repeats the motion a few more times before he opens his mouth and finally gets his lips around Gil. Gil moans as Malcolm’s warm mouth envelops him.

“Sweetie, you look so pretty with your lips stretched around him.” Jackie coos. Malcolm looks over to her and wonders when she had taken off her panties. This is the first time he realizes that all three of them are naked and he can’t stop himself from moaning. This is really happening.

Gil tilts forward slightly and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Malcolm’s ear. Malcolm keeps eye contact with Gil as he starts to sink his mouth lower on Gil’s cock. He can hear Jackie moan and feels a spark run up his spine knowing that she is watching them.

“Use your tongue a little more.” Gil drops back to rest against the headboard. It’s not the best blowjob he’s gotten, but Malcolm responds so quickly to direction.

“Ah, that’s perfect.” Gil adds and he notices Malcolm shiver at the compliment. _So he responds well to praise_ , Gil thinks to himself.

Malcolm breathes in through his nose as he fucks himself further onto Gil. He gets so lost in the noises that Gil and Jackie are making that he doesn’t realize that his nose is pressed to Gil’s stomach until it’s too late. Malcolm chokes as the head of Gil’s cock brushes the back of his throat. Malcolm gags and pulls off of Gil, his eyes tearing and sucking in lungfuls of air.

“Hey, be careful.” The lust is gone from Gil’s eyes and is replaced with concern. “Just stop wherever is comfortable, use your hand for the rest.”

“I did warn you, sweetie.” Jackie’s voice comes out higher than normal. It’s an effort for her to get her words in order.

“I’m okay, just have to not push myself.” Malcolm rasps out.

”Good.” Jackie rocks her hips forward and pants. “Ah, but, sweetie- shit. That noise you made was delicious.”

“You really do love hearing your partners.” Gil looks over at Jackie and she smirks at him.

“What can I say? It turns me on.” Jackie gives Malcolm an apologetic smile. “Don’t hurt yourself, I’m _positive_ there are other ways I can get to hear you.”

Malcolm traces the back of his teeth with his tongue and winks at Jackie. Malcolm lowers his head and licks over the tip of Gil’s cock, tasting the bit of precum that has gathered there. He circles his hand at the base and strokes upwards to meet his mouth.

“Just like Gil said, make sure you use your tongue and swallow. You know how good it feels.” Jackie purrs at Malcolm.

“Pretend you’re getting yourself off.” Gil telling Malcolm what to do while his cock is in his mouth is almost too much for Malcolm. Malcolm is hard again and he strokes himself in time with Gil.

”Malcolm, use the tip of your tongue to play with him.” Jackie smiles as Gil curses.

“ _Fuck_!” Gil can’t help the sounds he makes. “Ah. Malcolm, Jackie.”

Malcolm takes Jackie’s advice to heart and flicks his tongue against Gil. Gil rolls his hips trying to get more contact from Malcolm’s hand and mouth. Malcolm finds a pace that’s comfortable and he relaxes, growing accustomed to the heavy weight of Gil in his mouth. Malcolm lets his eyes trail up Gil’s body, taking in Gil’s panting and the shape of his mouth.

When Malcolm’s gaze ends on Jackie he freezes. She has two fingers inside herself, rubbing against the palm of her hand, and her eyes are fixed on Malcolm’s mouth. Jackie watches as Gil’s cock disappears into Malcolm’s mouth over and over. Malcolm begins to hum loudly, letting the sound get warped and garbled as Gil fills his mouth.

”Ah, Malcolm.” Gil bucks his hips up slightly. “Hollow your cheeks.” Malcolm does and Gil’s eyes nearly roll back.

“Someone’s,” Jackie pants, “catching on quick.” Her movements pick up speed.

Malcolm pulls off of Gil with a pop. His hand continues to stroke Gil. “It helps that I have wonderful teachers.”

Malcolm lowers his mouth to Gil once more. He can feel the bed shake slightly from Jackie’s rocking. Malcolm hums. Gil threads his fingers through Malcolm’s hair, tugging ever so slightly. Malcolm loves it and moans in encouragement. Jackie stifles a cry that gets caught in the back of her throat. It’s guttural and she laughs as she wipes her fingers on the bedding.

”Oh my god, you’re too hot.” Gil runs his hands over his face.

Jackie has moved to Gil’s hip. She presses a kiss to his hip and then another to Malcolm’s cheek. Jackie pushes Malcolm’s hand from Gil’s length and mouths at him where Malcolm’s hand once was. Her mouth bumps into Malcolm’s and Gil groans at the sight.

”Mal? I’m close.” Gil warns. Jackie sits up and places herself next to Gil. Her head resting on his chest as they both look at Malcolm.

Malcolm slides off of Gil but keeps his mouth open and continues to work Gil’s cock with his hand. Jackie’s nimble fingers dance across Gil’s chest, twisting one nipple then the other. Gil throws his head back with Malcolm’s name on his lips. Gil’s hips meet every stroke and Malcolm twists his hand, bringing Gil over the edge. Malcolm stays where he is until Gil is done shooting over himself. Jackie swipes a finger through the mess on his stomach and Gil eyes her darkly before opening his mouth.

”None for you.” Jackie sucks on her finger and then reaches over Gil to grab a tissue from the nightstand. She wipes down his chest til it’s clean enough, crumples the tissue, and tosses it towards the small trash can in the corner.

Malcolm climbs over Gil and leans in to give Jackie a kiss. The taste of Gil is heavy on Jackie’s tongue and Malcolm doesn’t mind it as much as he thought he would. Gil cups Malcolm’s ass cheeks and squeezes gently. He kneads them until they grow warm under his grasp.

”I have an idea.” Gil looks between the two of them and raises an eyebrow. “Jackie, stay where you are. Malcolm, I want you on your hands and knees with your head towards Jackie.”

Malcolm says, “What? Where will you go?” at the same time that Jackie says, “Oh, I see what’s happening here.”

”Don’t worry, sweetie. Gil will be right behind you.”

Jackie for the most part follows through on what Gil asked of her, but never one to be told what to do, she centers herself on the bed and readjusts the pillows under her. Jackie spreads her legs and with a nod of her head calls Malcolm to wait between them. Gil hops off the bed and rests his weight on the edge.

”I think it’ll be easier on you, sweetie, if you put your weight on your elbows.” Jackie sits up to guide Malcolm lower, but Gil already has a hand on Malcolm’s back, between his shoulder blades. Gil presses and Malcolm allows himself to drop to his elbows.

”Definitely a better angle for everyone.” Gil agrees. His hand slides from just under Malcolm’s neck all the way down to the two dips just above his ass. Gil plants a sloppy kiss to each globe of Malcolm’s butt. His beard catches Malcolm by surprise and the younger man rocks forward before regaining composure and settling back into the position Gil wants him in.

”God, you’re beautiful like this.” Gil massages Malcolm’s ass. Malcolm blushes and Jackie blows him a kiss. His fingers working to ease any strain out of Malcolm, the flesh rippling and dimpling under Gil’s caress.

“Gil, I don’t think he knows what’s going on.” Jackie muses. She plays with Malcolm’s hair and throws glances to Gil that go over Malcolm’s head both literally and figuratively.

“I am a little lost and would like to know what’s happening.” Malcolm twists to look over his shoulder. Jackie is steadfast, if he wants answers Gil would be the one to break and tell him.

“Should I tell him or do you want to?” Gil continues playing with Malcolm. Each place Gil touches feels like it’s on fire and Malcolm’s breathing catches in his throat anytime Jackie’s nails scratch along his scalp. Malcolm loves the attention he’s getting but whines as they continue to talk about what they’re going to do to him without clueing him in.

“You tell him, honey.” Jackie scooches down further on the pillows. Her palm flat against Malcolm’s cheek and her thumb brushing against his lips. Malcolm can smell her arousal on her fingers. “You manage to make everything sound hotter.”

”Malcolm,” Gil drops a kiss on his spine, “you’re going to go down on Jackie and I’m going to give you a rim job. And the whole time Jackie and I are going to walk you through every step. We’re going to teach you the _best_ ways to take someone apart with just your mouth.”

Malcolm springs up like the bed bursts into flames under him. He meets Jackie’s eyes but she gives him nothing more than a smirk and a slight tilt of her head. Malcolm fumbles for words and turns on the bed to face Gil. Malcolm watches as Gil’s eyes travel up and down his chest, dropping even lower to look at where Malcolm is almost fully hard again.

“Have to warm you up, Mal.” Gil lifts Malcolm’s chin with his knuckles. “If you don’t want this, we can do something else.”

”No, oh my god, no. I want this. I really do. I just, I want to make sure the two of you are okay with this.” Malcolm loves both Gil and Jackie. They were the only example of a healthy relationship he had growing up.

Suddenly, all of Malcolm’s lust is replaced with fear. What if this causes problems for their marriage? Malcolm doesn’t want to be the reason for a fight, doesn’t want to have his one safe space torn to shreds, doesn’t want to be the culprit who ruined another family. Malcolm knows that his father’s arrest was on him, ripping their family from that perfect image they all worked so hard for. If Malcolm was to be the cause of another broken family, he doesn’t think he could handle it. Especially not if it’s Jackie and Gil.

”Hey, sweetie, no.” Jackie craddles Malcolm’s head to her chest. Malcolm doesn’t know how long he was stuck in his head. He wasn’t even aware that the three of them had positioned themselves to sit at the edge of the bed, one Arroyo on either side of him.

”Sweetie, this is way more than okay for us.” Jackie kisses the top of Malcolm’s head. “I had texted Gil earlier today when you said you’d want to practice with friends. We talked this through and this is something we _want_ to do.”

”If we didn’t think we could handle this, do this without it affecting any of our relationships,” Gil places a hand on both Malcolm and Jackie, “we wouldn’t have offered. We would never ask you to do something you’re uncomfortable with and we know that you would show that same respect back to us.”

”Malcolm, you’re very attractive. The fact that you want Gil and me? Well, that's exciting for us.” Malcolm can hear Jackie’s voice through her chest. Every word calms him down.

”I didn’t have this support system when I came out.” Malcolm turns his head to see Gil give him a sad smile. “I know how scary that can be. We want to be a safe place for you to be yourself, and learn, and hell even enjoy yourself.”

”I don’t want to ruin another family.” Malcolm sits up from Jackie and places his hands in his lap. Gil and Jackie each place their hands over his. Malcolm doesn’t know how he let his guard fall so much that he’s saying these fears out loud.

”Malcolm, I promise you, this will not ruin anything. Between any of us.” Gil kisses Malcolm’s cheek. “If anything it forced me to open up more, which is healthy and necessary.”

”It’s true, he’s like a clam.” Jackie’s laugh lightens the mood. Her laugh always makes Malcolm feel better.

”Are you positive? You already taught me so much tonight, if you wanted to stop here, I mean we all got off right? I’d be cool with that.” Malcolm trips over his words. He struggles to find a balance between wanting to respect the Arroyo’s boundaries without betraying how much he really wants the night’s events to continue. Gil chuckles and latches his mouth on to Malcolm’s. Malcolm finally relaxes and forces his mind to shut off, even for just the moment.

”I’m sure.” Gil stands up and helps Malcolm back into the position he was holding before. Jackie crawls up to her spot at the pillows and shakes her hips when Malcolm’s fingers brush along her side.

”Come here, sweetie.” Jackie gives Malcolm a slow kiss in an attempt to comfort him further. She finally lays back down and calls Malcolm over with a crook of her finger.

Malcolm rests his head on Jackie’s leg. He closes his eyes and lets her warmth creep into his face. Slowly, Malcolm turns his head and kisses Jackie’s thigh. She closes her eyes and parts her legs a little further, inviting him closer. Malcolm drags his mouth from Jackie’s thigh to low on her stomach.

”Take it nice and slow.” Gil whispers. “Let her build up to it.” Gil spreads Malcolm’s ass cheeks and licks a stripe from Malcolm’s perineum all the way over his hole.

”Hah!” Malcolm’s world stops. His breath catches in his throat, his limbs tense up, his brain quiets.

”Press your mouth to her. Go on and taste, Mal.” Gil speaks and his beard tickles as it brushes against the sensitive skin of Malcolm’s body.

Malcolm does as he’s told. He shifts his weight fully onto his arms and with his lips slightly parted, places his mouth where Jackie wants it. The second he makes contact Jackie breathes out a long sigh.

”Don’t be afraid to use your tongue a little, sweetie.” Jackie plays with Malcolm’s hair, nudging him closer. Malcolm takes the hint and nuzzles into Jackie. The smell of her filling his lungs and sends a shiver down his spine. When Malcolm tentatively laps at Jackie, savoring the slick feel of her on his tongue, Gil does the same.

Malcolm smiles and lifts his head to test a theory. Jackie’s breathing evens out without Malcolm on her and soon Gil pulls away from Malcolm too. Malcolm lowers his mouth once more and is greeted with the pleasant scratch of Gil’s mouth near his hole.

”Are you-” Malcolm tries to voice his thoughts, but Gil’s tongue is making that difficult.

”Less talking please.” Jackie’s legs have started to vibrate slightly. “You’re smart, sweetie. Whatever you do to me, Gil does to you.” Malcolm groans and Gil copies him.

Malcolm builds up his courage and slides his tongue lower, deeper into Jackie. Gil follows suit, his tongue working to push past the tight ring of Malcolm’s muscles. Malcolm readjusts to push back against Gil’s mouth, welcoming him deeper.

”Eager, aren’t we?” Jackie notices the slight shift in pressure and tilts her hips up to give Malcolm better access. Her pants turn to whines and her hand fists in Malcolm’s hair. “Flick your tongue. Use the tip as the point of contact.”

Malcolm feels Gil chuckle before he hears it and decides to finally start playing their game. Gil laughed and now Malcolm does the same. Gil takes his time opening Malcolm up to him. His facial hair heightens every little movement. He flattens his tongue and rubs it over Malcolm’s opening, enjoying the way it flutters under him. Malcolm repeats this motion on Jackie. It’s just as effective on her as it was on him.

Malcolm feels trapped between the two of them in the best way. His arms tremble from the effort of keeping himself up, but the sounds coming from Jackie and Gil push him forward. Closer to the edge. Every second that passes brings him closer to undoing Jackie. Then it all clicks; now that Malcolm is mirroring Gil, it’s Gil’s movements that are giving Jackie pleasure. Malcolm’s heart rate picks up as he realizes that Gil and Jackie probably know that he started following Gil’s actions. Gil is going down on Jackie through Malcolm, using Malcolm’s body as an extension of his own. Malcolm groans and Jackie arches up into him.

”Right there. Don’t move.” Jackie is tense.

Gil and Malcolm’s mouths move in tandem. They switch from long brushes to thrusts. Malcolm moans every time Gil’s beard roughs up against him and Jackie yelps in return.

”You gonna come for Mal, honey?” Gil teases.

”Maybe. Depends if you shut up and let him finish me off.” Jackie calls back. So her and Gil had indeed figured out that Malcolm switched to following Gil. She snakes a hand down and wraps it around the back of Malcolm’s neck.

”Oh I’m gonna come,” Jackie’s fingers press down on Malcolm, but he has no intention of moving, “ah, sweetie. I’m-” The rest of Jackie’s sentence gets lost as she covers her mouth with her hand and grunts. Her whole body shakes and Malcolm waits there with his mouth against her, riding it out.

Malcolm compares the taste of Jackie to Gil. She’s saltier, but he enjoys it more. Malcolm chases the taste of her, licking places he had missed before. Jackie releases her grip on his neck and Malcolm sits on his knees. The skin around his mouth feels cool in the air and he knows his face must be shiny and wet from Jackie.

Jackie swings her legs over to one side and Gil sits next to Malcolm. Gil takes Malcolm’s face in his hands. Gil’s lips are parted and Malcolm thinks that he’s going in for a kiss, but instead of the dizzying roughness of Gil’s lips he feels the broad surface of Gil’s tongue. Gil uses his tongue to clean what’s left of Jackie’s release off of Malcolm’s face. It’s filthy and it’s hot. Malcolm lazily strokes himself, too caught up in Gil’s actions to fully commit.

”What a picture the two of you make.” Jackie opens the drawer in the nightstand and pulls out lube and condoms. “How was that, sweetie?”

”Holy shit that was different. Gil,” Malcolm looks at him, but is at a loss for words. He shakes his head in disbelief, “Gil, oh my god. I couldn’t breathe.” Malcolm flushes and turns to Jackie. She’s still laying by the pillows and looks at him through half lidded eyes. “Jackie how did I do? Be honest.”

”You were made for eating pussy, sweetie.” She laughs and stretches out. “I haven’t tensed up like that in a while.” Gil pats Malcolm on the arm. “Though you did have an _excellent_ guide.”

”He did all the hard work. What do you say we move things along. I’m not as young as you Mal, not sure I could go all night.” Gil’s voice drops lower. He kisses Malcolm’s shoulder, his neck, under his chin. Malcolm surprises Gil by catching a kiss that was supposed to land on his cheek.

”I’m ready.” Malcolm lowers his chin and looks up at Gil through his eyelashes. He does his best to plead with Gil. Malcolm wants the older man to move him exactly where he wants him. He wants Gil to take charge. Malcolm no longer cares about learning, he just wants Gil to fill him and make him feel good.

”You’re not quite ready yet, sweetie.” Jackie tosses a pillow to Gil. Gil places the pillow near the middle of the bed and nods towards it.

”Lay down and use the pillow to prop your hips up.” Malcolm thrills at Gil giving him commands. He thinks about Gil as a senior ranking officer and feels the familiar tingle of heat low in his stomach.

Malcolm gets comfortable and watches as Jackie hands Gil the lube. Gil pours a good amount into his hand and holds it in his palm to warm it up. Jackie rolls to her side to cradle Malcolm’s frame. She runs her hands along Malcolm’s ribs causing him to shiver and goosebumps follow in her wake.

”You're so sensitive. I can’t wait to see Gil inside you.”

”Gil, I've fingered myself before. I know what I’m doing. Just hurry up. I want you inside me. Please?” Malcolm shifts. He knows Gil is going to take his time. Be extra gentle, extra slow, extra caring. Gil doesn’t want to hurt Malcolm and Malcolm knows Gil could never hurt him.

”You’ve done this before, huh?” Gil challenges Malcolm. He stops Malcolm’s hand where it is reaching for his own cock and smears the lube on his hand. “Show us then.”

Malcolm freezes like a deer in headlights. He knows what he’s doing sure, but Gil kneeling over him has a perfect view. Malcolm feels his blush spread down his neck. Jackie bites his ear.

”Come on, sweetie. Go on, show Gil.” Her whispers are all the encouragement Malcolm needs.

Malcolm brings one knee up to his chest and lets the other fall to the side. He touches himself and feels where his normally tight hole is still loose from Gil’s earlier work. He presses one finger in with ease. Malcolm pulls his finger nearly all the way out, letting the tip of the digit catch on his rim. Gil groans. Malcolm pushes his finger back in.

Most nights when Malcolm does this he has to build up slowly. Tonight, however, he’s more relaxed and turned on than he ever has been before. After a few more thrusts Malcolm loses the fullness he is looking for. He adds a second finger and sighs as he feels himself stretch.

”Jackie, I wish you could see this. He looks so pretty.” Gil’s calloused fingers play with where Malcolm is buried inside himself.

Malcolm basks in the compliment. He tilts his head back to give Jackie better access to his throat. All she does is lightly mouth at him. Malcolm whimpers and strains his chin up even more. He wants Jackie to mark him. Longs to feel wanted by someone.

”Relax, sweetie. No marks. Not so sure how Jessie would feel about you coming back from our house with a bunch of hickies.” Jackie’s words ghost over Malcolm’s skin. He’s sad not to have any trophies to come back with, but is thankful that at least Jackie is level headed enough to be worried about tomorrow.

Gil’s hand stops moving in dizzying circle’s around Malcolm’s fingers. Malcolm looks down past his chest, past where his cock is leaking onto his stomach, down to where Gil slips one thick finger in next to Malcolm’s.

Malcolm cries out. Gil’s finger manages to bump into the bundle of nerves that makes Malcolm’s head spin. He keens every time Gil pumps his finger in again. It’s maddening and if it’s any hint of what’s to come, Malcolm isn’t sure he’ll live to see the morning.

”I’d say he’s ready, honey.” Gil removes his finger.

He wipes the lube on the back of Malcolm’s thigh. Gil rolls the condom on slowly and gives himself a few long strokes, mentally preparing himself for the tight heat of Malcolm. Malcolm moans as he frees his hand. Malcolm wraps his hand around Gil’s cock, using the leftover lube on his hand to ease the glide.

”You ready?” Gil is lined up, but pauses before moving any further.

”Christ, you just said I was ready. Yes! Please, Gil.” Malcolm reaches for Gil’s hand. He laces their fingers together. “I trust you.”

Malcolm places a gentle kiss on the palm of Gil’s hand. That’s all the reassurance that Gil needs. The head of Gil’s cock pushes past the ring of muscle at an agonizingly slow speed. The stretch of Gil entering Malcolm burns. Gil is much bigger than anything Malcolm’s taken before. Malcolm squeezes Gil’s hand as Jackie reminds him to take deep breaths.

Gil finally bottoms out and stays still, letting Malcolm adjust to the feeling of Gil inside him. A thin layer of sweat coats Malcolm’s chest rising and falling as he allows the sensation to take over his body. Jackie’s words and kisses help Malcolm to relax. The burn begins to fade into something Malcolm’s used to, the warmth of pleasure.

Malcolm grinds his hips wordlessly telling Gil that it’s okay to move. Gil draws his hips back still hesitant to really give it to Malcolm yet. Gil thrusts back in, fully seating himself in Malcolm once again, and this time, the slide is easier. Malcolm’s mouth falls open. Gil feels better than Malcolm ever thought he could.

Jackie had moved lower to give Malcolm’s half hard cock some attention. Gil leans down, placing his hands on either side of Malcolm’s head. Gil’s movement causes his cock to shift inside Malcolm who arches up into Gil. Gil rolls his hips and Malcolm gasps and tightens around Gil.

”There it is.” Gil looks down at Malcolm hungrily. The muscles in Gil’s arms ripple as he rocks into Malcolm below him. Jackie laughs at the sound Gil is able to draw from Malcolm.

”Gil, harder. Please.” Malcolm wiggles his hips, trying in earnest to find the spot in himself that Gil found so easily.

”Mhmm, Gil, honey, don’t tease him.” Jackie gives Malcolm a slow stroke. “I think he’s had enough build up. Fuck him properly.”

Gil gives Malcolm a gente kiss but Malcolm turns it into something deeper. Gil catches Malcolm by surprise when he breaks off the kiss and pulls out nearly all the way. Gil snaps his hips forwards and Malcolm curses. Gil’s strength pushes Malcolm upwards on the bed. Malcolm moans Gil’s name every time he finds the perfect angle to drive into him.

The thrusts are slow, but steady. Gil’s bravado driving Malcolm mad. Gil pauses every time he bottoms out and Malcolm groans in frustration. Jackie’s nimble fingers and Gil’s talent bring him closer and closer to edge, but never close enough to bring his release.

Malcolm is too quiet for Jackie’s liking. She drags her nails across his sternum, from one nipple to the other, enjoying the mewling noises Malcolm makes. Gil, reads the situation under him and starts to piston into Malcolm.

The room is filled with the sounds of Gil’s hips hitting into Malcolm’s and the short moans Malcolm lets out every time Gil hits his prostate. Jackie’s hand moves in tandem with the rhythm Gil sets. The Arroyo’s using every skill they have to make Malcolm come undone. Gil drops to his elbows and kisses Malcolm while continuing to fuck into him.

The kiss is rougher than any of the others Malcolm had received that night. They bump noses and their teeth clash. The steady pounding of Gil’s hips make it difficult for them to keep contact longer than a few seconds. Malcolm pants and breathes in the air that Gil has blown out. Malcolm’s lips are pink from the attack and sore from the surprisingly pleasant scratch of Gil’s beard.

Gil forces himself back up, his hands gripping Malcolm’s hips, and pulls Malcolm into each pump of his hips. Jackie’s movements are faster, tighter. She’s urging Malcolm to give in.

”Mal, you feel so good.” Gil manages to say between breaths. His own moans starting to match in volume with Malcolms.

”Don’t stop. I’m so close.” Malcolm’s hips rock wildly. He chases pleasure from the two people surrounding him, filling up both him and his space. With every thrust Malcolm shifts to meet Gil’s hips and every time Jackie twists her hand Malcolm lifts his hips.

”You’re gonna come for us a second time tonight?” Jackie’s voice is low and inviting in Malcolm’s ear. Without thinking he moans wantonly and vigorously nods his head.

”Please? Please, please, please, _please_.” Malcolm’s eyes are screwed shut. His face is a picture of pure ecstasy.

”Listen to him beg for you, honey.” Jackie laughs lightly. “Think we should let him come?”

”Ye-es!” Malcolm squeezes around Gil making his rhythm falter. Begging Gil to let him finish.

”Why not? He’s so close anyway.” Gil somehow manages to go faster, harder, deeper.

Malcolm drops his head back and yells when his orgasm hits him. Waves of pleasure tingle along his spine, down his body. He comes over his stomach and his vision whites out. Jackie and Gil continue playing with him, calling Malcolm back to them.

”Oh my god, it’s too much.” Malcolm places his hands on Jackie and Gil’s chests. “Stop,” he laughs, “that was the best orgasm of my life, but I’m over sensitive right now. Sorry.”

Jackie plants a wet kiss on Malcolm’s cheek and releases her grip on him. Gil pulls out of Malcolm and calls Jackie over to him. Malcolm’s hole flutters as all movement stops. Gil and Jackie look over Malcolm, fondly commenting on how he’s still stretched wide from Gil’s cock. Gil ties up the condom and is already sliding another on.

”First time. It’s expected, Mal.” Gil pats Malcolm on the ass. He laughs as Malcolm groans as he slowly forces his legs down.

”My turn.” Jackie wraps her arms around Gil’s neck.

She leads them backwards towards the top of the bed. Jackie lays down and pulls Gil on top of her. Malcolm watches them through heavy eyes. Their bodies blend together in a tangle of limbs. Malcolm, still spent, watches Gil and Jackie with mild amusement. He figures once the two of them really get going he’ll be more interested.

Jackie plays with Gil’s hair, her hand carding through the dark strands and caressing the buzzed hair at the nape of his neck. Gil’s hands roam, he knows Jackie’s body as well as he knows his own. Malcolm rolls to his side to watch. Jackie and Gil truly love each other. Malcolm considers himself lucky to get to watch them in action, they’re really such a beautiful couple.

Malcolm tries not to think about how quickly he finished. Or that he left Gil wanting. Gil and Jackie had been understanding though, plus they’re probably content to be with a partner who gets them. Knows what they need. What they like.

”I see you watching us.” Malcolm brings his eyes up to meet Jackie’s. She grabs Gil’s butt and presses him closer. “Do you think Gil should get on with it, that way you can watch and learn?”

”That’s up to you guys, I guess.” Malcolm shifts his arm to prop his head up. He doesn’t mind when Jackie and Gil spoke like he wasn’t there, but he doesn’t want to be disrespectful.

”Alright then.” Jackie angles her face towards Gil. “Fuck me like you mean it so Malcolm has a good example to follow.”

Jackie removes her hands from where they were draped along Gil’s back. She slowly caresses her own body, her fingers ghosting along her neck inviting the threat of cutting off her own air supply. Her hands travel lower. She rolls her nipples between her fingers before they move down to the smooth expanse of her stomach. Gil uses the back of his hand to brush over Jackie’s ribs and she gasps and shivers.

Malcolm’s angle is a little off. His view slightly obstructed every time Gil repositions himself. Malcolm tracks Jackie’s hands closely and even though her legs are in the way, Malcolm is positive that Jackie holds herself open while Gil slides into her. All three of them moan.

Gil thrusts as hard as he had been before he stopped fucking Malcolm, although he is already starting to lose the rhythm. Malcolm thinks that Gil must be nearing the edge already and he’s proud that he had a hand in that. Jackie hooks her leg around Gil forcing each of his thrusts deeper.

”Sweetie, you got him all worked up for me.” Jackie speaks quickly. Her voice strained as she pants under Gil. As much as Jackie loved to hear her partners, she was more quiet in bed.

Malcolm’s vision begins to cloud with lust. His cock is half hard again just from watching. Malcolm lets his head fall into the crook of his arm for better balance as he gives himself a soft tug. A few more minutes and he’ll be hard and dripping all over again. Jackie does something that Malcolm doesn’t quite catch but Gil’s head drops forwards and he groans her name.

”Christ, Jackie.” Gil braces a hand against the headboard. It clacks against the wall with every thrust. Malcolm can’t help but to laugh. The two of them panting and moaning like they’re porn stars, and honestly, the Arroyo’s are hot enough that they could be.

”Malcolm, come here and give me a kiss, sweetie.” Jackie is not even looking at Malcolm. She stares at the ceiling blankly with her mouth in a soft “o” shape mirroring Gil’s.

Malcolm shimmies his way over to the couple. He mouths at Jackie’s neck until she turns her head to face him and kiss him properly. Gil switches from long, hard thrusts to softer, quick ones. Malcolm thinks it’s so that he can kiss Jackie easier, but she knows otherwise. Gil is close.

”I don’t know where I like that mouth of yours better.” Jackie smiles against Malcolm’s lips. Gil groans and snaps his hips particularly hard. “Your mouth is so soft, sweetie.” Gil punctuates Jackie’s words with a thrust. “So warm.” Another thrust, “You taste so good, Malcolm.” Jackie laughs.

Gil rocks forward. The lewd sounds of him moving against Jackie get louder with every roll of his hips. Gil moans and pauses mid thrust to drive deep into Jackie. His arms quake as he struggles to hold himself up while he comes. Jackie rubs herself gently, not wanting to lose her high, as Gil climbs off of her. He swings his legs off over the side of the bed to throw out the used condom.

Jackie sits up and smiles a toothy grin in Malcolm’s direction. She straddles his hips and teases his cockhead with the tip of her pointer finger. Gil lightly tosses a condom at Jackie and she catches it easily. She rips it open with her teeth and pulls it out of the package. Malcolm tilts his hips up as Jackie rolls the condom on.

Jackie circles her hand around Malcolm and he thrusts up into her fist. She sits up on her knees so that she is hovering over him. Malcolm places his hands on her lower back, helping to steady Jackie as she angles his length towards her.

”You ready?” Jackie places a hand on Malcolm’s chest. The gentle action fills Malcolm with warmth. He knows just how far Jackie and Gil are willing to go to show him that he is loved.

Malcolm nods and Jackie lowers herself down on to him. Instinctively, Malcolm’s hands fall to Jackie’s hips and he digs his fingers in. He remembers that she likes it. Jackie’s hands are splayed on Malcolm’s chest and she plays with the light dusting of hair that’s there.

Malcolm recalls how Gil waited for Malcolm to start moving and Malcolm does the same, holding still to give Jackie all the time she needs. Jackie shifts her legs to find a more comfortable position and circles her hips. Both Malcolm and Jackie moan at the same time and Gil groans off to their side.

”What I would give to be young again.” Gil jokingly laments. His hand comes up to cover one of Malcolm’s and his thumb slides back and forth between the skin of Malcolm’s hand and Jackie’s hip.

”You still got it, old man. Don’t you worry about that.” Jackie lifts herself up and her mouth falls open as she seats herself on Malcolm’s cock.

”Ah, agreed.” Malcolm tilts his hips to meet Jackie’s movements. “You- shit, Jackie. You were fantastic.”

”You weren’t too bad yourself, Mal.” Gil smiles and playfully smacks Malcolm’s chest.

”How are the two of you being such mood killers while I have an actual dick inside me?” Jackie rocks her hips and groans. “Just be quiet and let me have this.” Gil laughs and blows Jackie a kiss.

”Whatever you say, honey. If you want me quiet, then I guess I won’t talk Malcolm through this.” Gil mimics zipping his mouth and tossing a key.

Jackie rolls her eyes. She curls her fingers into her palms and grinds down on Malcolm. Picking up the pace she starts to bounce enthusiastically. Malcolm tilts his hips meeting Jackie every time. She moves her hips in a circle pulling moans from Malcolm. He can feel her tighten around him. Neither of them minding how close they are.

”Don’t hold back, sweetie, I can take it.” Jackie’s movements have gotten shallower. Her legs shaking from the effort and pleasure.

Malcolm looks over to Gil, not quite sure what Jackie is asking from him. Gil raises his hands, mirroring Malcolm’s position, and then raises and lowers them. He’s demonstrating that Jackie wants Malcolm’s help. She needs him to be a little rougher, wants him to aid her in riding his cock.

Malcolm tugs Jackie down and forward. She breaths his name so he does it again. Jackie moans. She leans forward, putting her weight in her hands on Malcolm’s shoulders. Malcolm plants his feet on the bed looking to brace himself for what’s next.

Jackie pushes backwards onto Malcolm. He stops moving and lets Jackie take her pleasure from him. Jackie’s movements become sharper. Malcolm reads her a little better now and knows that as she tenses she is getting closer to climaxing. Jackie hums when she feels Malcolm twitch inside her. She knows that he’s getting close too.

Jackie pushes up and off Malcolm’s shoulders so that she can pleasure herself. The friction on her clit is all she needs to be pushed over the edge. She curses as she comes around Malcolm. The squeeze of her orgasm and the pulse of her around Malcolm sends him shooting too. He tightens his hands around her waist and she grips his biceps. Falling forward, Jackie kisses Malcolm.

”Thank you, sweetie.” Jackie laughs as Malcolm helps her off of him. She stands and rolls off the bed heading towards the bathroom.

”No, thank you both.” Malcolm looks at Gil who shoots him a wink. Jackie waves her hand as if to say “it was no big deal” and dismiss Malcolm’s comment.

The urge to sleep creeps up on Malcolm. He lays there feeling boneless as Gil removes and disposes of the condom for Malcolm. Gil stands and stretches while they wait for Jackie to come back out and join them.

Malcolm lies there on his back fighting the heavy weight that has settled on his eyelids. He decides to close his eyes for a few moments. He’ll be fine once Jackie is done in the bathroom.

”Hey, don’t fall asleep on us, sweetie.” Jackie rocks Malcolm’s shoulder.

”Let me rest. Just for a few more minutes.” He groans in response.

”The bed is sweaty and gross. We _all_ are tired, but we should sleep somewhere cleaner.” Jackie tickles Malcolm. He gives her a tight smile and pushes up onto his elbows.

”Alright. Let me wake up a little.” Malcolm rubs at his eyes. He can tell his muscles are going to be stiff in the morning.

Gil grunts and the next thing Malcolm knows, he is being lifted from the bed and slung over Gil’s shoulder in a fireman's carry. Jackie laughs and swats at Gil. Malcolm shouts in protest.

”I’m up! I’m up!” Malcolm twists in Gil’s arms. “Put me down!” Gil just laughs at him.

”This was faster.” The three of them walk down the hallway to Malcolm’s room.

Jackie opens the door and Gil follows in after her. He drops Malcolm onto the center of the bed. Malcolm immediately gets under the covers, more than happy to let exhaustion take over and drift off to sleep. He groans and reaches up to the headboard, blindly fumbling around for his cuffs.

”Don’t worry about that, sweetie. We’ll be here all night with you.” She climbs into the bed behind Malcolm.

Jackie rolls onto her side, her knees softly bent. She pulls Malcolm to her chest and spoons him. Her arm wraps across his front and the reassuring weight only pulls Malcolm closer to sleep. The bed shifts and Gil lays down on Malcolm’s other side.

Gil rolls to face Malcolm and Jackie and throws an arm over the two of them. Malcolm flattens his palm against Gil’s chest. With the blanket and two other people in the bed Malcolm is running a little hot, not that he minds. With how tired he is, and the safe feeling that comes with being surrounded by people who love him, Malcolm knows that tonight will be a rare good night’s sleep.

Malcolm closes his eyes and drifts off. The steady sounds of Gil and Jackie breathing deeply as they sleep next to him calming him. Malcolm doesn’t have a nightmare. Instead, he dreams of pink dresses and navy blazers, warm kisses, and the lovely people beside him.

Malcolm wakes up and is instantly aware of how cold the bed feels. Looking on either side of him Malcolm notices that he is alone in the bed. Fear feeds his imagination. What if last night was just a dream? What if none of it happened, that Gil and Jackie had never offered? Worse, what if he turned them down? Malcolm presses the heel of his hands against his eyes hoping to relieve some of his stress.

As he raises his hands to his face Malcolm notices how stiff his limbs feel. He yawns and winces at the ache in his jaw. He sits up and drops back down onto his back when a soreness shoots through his lower body.

”Well last night definitely happened.” Malcolm says. He laughs at how hoarse his voice sounds.

Malcolm can’t help but to feel a little hurt that Gil and Jackie left him to wake on his own. Malcolm slides off the bed and onto the floor. Maybe he had a night terror and the Arroyo’s moved to their own bed not to be bothered by him.

He closes his eyes and counts backwards from ten. Gil and Jackie would _never_ abandon him like that. Malcolm balances in a squat before pushing up to right himself. Things seemed as though they were going to carry on business as usual. Rummaging through the clothes he leaves at the Arroyo’s and the few items he brought with him, he looks for something suitable to wear to spend the day inside.

After much deliberation, what was too modest versus too comfortable after last night Malcolm couldn’t decide, he settles on a pair of grey sweatpants and an old NYPD shirt of Gil’s that now belonged to Malcolm after it had shrunk and grown soft from years of washing.

Malcolm is greeted to the smell of a freshly percolating pot of coffee. The closer he gets to the kitchen the more details he can pick up on. Like Jackie’s humming, the sizzle of something on the stove, and Gil doing the dishes that got left out last night.

”Good morning, sleepy head.” Jackie gives Malcolm a smile over her shoulder. She’s in a pair of running shorts and a sweatshirt. Her hair is wet from a recent shower.

”More like good afternoon.” Gil corrects. “It’s nearly one.” Gil is wearing a faded pair of flannel pants and a worn undershirt.

”Oh hush. Last night’s activities were _very tiresome_. Malcolm’s entitled for a little bit of extra sleep.” Jackie turns to face Malcolm. He peers into the pan to see eggs and a few other things. “No onions in your omelette right?”

”I don’t think I’ve gotten this many hours of sleep in ages. Might be something worth looking into for the future. And yup, no onions please. They upset my stomach.” Malcolm jokes. He presses a kiss to Jackie’s cheek and then another to Gil’s.

”You’re okay? After last night I mean.” Gil asks while handing Malcolm a dish to dry off. So they were going to talk about this right away.

”I, uh, yeah I am. A little sore, ha, but uh other than that? I’m good.” Malcolm places the plate in the cabinet. He’s thankful for the little tasks keeping his hands busy.

”You’re one hundred percent sure that you're okay?” Jackie turns the burner to low. She wants to be able to see Malcolm’s face.

”One hundred percent, I promise.” Malcolm places a hand over his heart.

”No one’s ever one hundred percent anything, liar. What’s wrong?” Jackie had set Malcolm up. She is one of the few people in the world who could get something over on him.

”I don’t want you guys to look at me like a charity case.” Malcolm sighs. He lowers the glass he was drying and places it on the counter. Jackie turns back to the stove happy that she was able to get Malcolm to open up.

”Sweetie, if we didn’t want to, we wouldn’t have. Plus, don’t look at what happened as though we pity you or something. Everyone who’s had sex has to of had their first at some point. Besides, I would never call a Milton a charity case. Think of it as a lesson, like whenever Gil lectures you.” She flips the omelette casually. Malcolm can tell she was already anticipating any concerns he may have had.

”A very hands on lesson.” Malcolm raises an eyebrow and earns himself one of Jackie’s signature laughs.

”I do not lecture him that much!” Gil pouts, obviously not happy to be stuck in the dad role.

Malcolm finishes drying the last of the dinnerware while Gil sets the table and pours coffee. Jackie plates the omelettes and they all take their respective seats. A comfortable silence falls over them, each person lost in their own thoughts.

Gil shoots Jackie a subtle look before he slides his foot up the inner part of Malcolm’s shin. Malcolm smirks at Gil but continues eating his breakfast like nothing is happening. Jackie twists her head in shocked approval and sips her coffee. This is their new normal and it might take some time getting used to, but Malcolm couldn’t be more satisfied. He had somewhere to call normal and people to call this normal with, whatever “this” was. After years of dealing with the bad, Malcolm was ready for some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I know I said I wanted this out before the hiatus was up but this nearly doubled in length from what I originally had planned. Hope it was worth it. This was for a fill on the [Prodigal Son Kink Meme](https://prodigal-kink.dreamwidth.org/447.html) . If you want to join the trash fam you can find us on [discord](https://discord.gg/v3Q8VdK) .

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'll have chapter two up by next week. I'll add further tags as I update. If you want to join the trash family, you can find us [here](https://discord.gg/v3Q8VdK) but be aware we are 18+.


End file.
